


Vampire and Hunter

by Love332



Category: Vampire Knight
Genre: Alternate Universe., Drama, Friendship, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2010-11-21
Updated: 2012-02-17
Packaged: 2017-10-13 07:41:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 25,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/134764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Love332/pseuds/Love332
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zero comes as a transfer student from France to see how is the coexistence in Cross Academy, but eventually fells in love with a pure-blood vampire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The arrival of the new guest

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!
> 
> This kind of AU. Zero's parent didn't die by Shizuka but by a car accident. Zero is already the President of the Hunter Association. He is kind and polite but stubborn. Zero doesn't have a twin brother. He lived in France and not Japan. Yuki is the real daughter of the Chairman.
> 
>  **Pairings- KanamexZero ******
> 
>  **Disclaimer_I do not own Vampire Knight. ******

**The arrival of the new guest**

The Day class girls were outside the Moon Dormitory's gate waiting for their beautiful Night Class students to appear. The Night Class were made of vampires. This was kept as a secret from the Day Class. Only the Chairman and the prefects know about the secret of the Night Class. The Chairman's name is Kaien Cross. He was a former vampire hunter. He created Cross Academy because he wanted coexistence between vampires and humans. The prefects are Yuki Cross, the daughter of the Chairman, and Sayori Wakaba, Yuki's best friend. The prefects jobs were to protect the Day Class from the Night Class.

The gates opened and the Night Class came out. The fan girls (one fan boy) squealed and shouted at the top of their lungs for their idols.

'' Idol- senpai"

''Wild-senpai''

''Kaname-sama"

" Ruka-chan"

The Night Class continued their way, ignoring the Day Class. They stopped only when their leader, Kaname Kuran , went to the brunet prefect. Kamame Kuran, is the pure-blood prince of vampires, he helped Chairman to place the co-treaty . He patted Yuki's hair and said softly, ''Hello Yuki". Yuki blushed and said in a small voice ''Hello Kaname–senpai."

The girls behind her glared at her. Kaname noticed that and didn't want to cause more trouble for his dear girl, so he continued his path giving Yuki a charming smile and a little 'Take care'." She watched dazed at Kaname even when he was not in her sight any more. The Day Class girls and boy went already to their own dorms. Sayori came to her side ans tapped her shoulder. Yuki came out of her daze and blushed furiously. ''Lets report everything to the chairman." she said quickly and went ahead of her friend to hide her embarrassment.

After few minutes they were at chairman's door knocking. They heard a 'Come in' and led themselves inside the office. They froze at the doorway because of the beautiful person sitting on one of the chairs. The stranger's gaze met their gaze and he smiled charmingly. The girl ogled him because he was so beautiful that they couldn't take their eyes of him. The beautiful stranger has silver hair, bangs falling to his eyes making him more charming, his eyes were violet like purple shining gems and his body is slim like a girl's . He is like a fallen angel. Only with his looks anyone can fall in love with him.

Some minutes passed in silence until the beautiful stranger spoke politely, '' Hello there, I am Kiryuu Zero but you can call me Zero. May I ask what your names are?"

Sayori spoke first a blush creeping at her face ''I am Sayori Wakaba ,its nice to meet you,Zero-san"

After a moment passed of Sayori's introduction, Yuki spoke a blush on her face already '' I am Yuki Cross nice to meet you Zero-san."

Zero came towards them and took each one hand of the girls' hand to kiss top upon them. ''Its a pleasure to meet you two young ladies." he said with a deep voice. The girls blushed furiously at what happened in the past moments. Seeing the girls' embarrassment the Chairman cleared his throat so that everyone's attention was on him.

He spoke seriously to the two girls ''Yuki, Sayori, Zero-kun is the President of the Hunter Association. He came all the way from France to see how the coexisting is going." The girls gasped at the information.

'' You mean that Zero-san is the Head of Vampire Hunters?And that he came to see if the vampires are behaving themselves? Yuki spoke in a tiny voice.

The Chairman nodded and said happily too lighten up the mood '' Yuki, Sayori please show Zero his new room because he is very tired, aren't you Zero-kun?" Zero nodded his head.

The girls and Zero were heading to the door when the Chairman spoke again, ''Please don't tell anyone what he truly is, not even Kaname. He is here as a transfer student from France. Nobody except some hunters have ever met Zero-kun in real life. To tell you the truth all the hunters and vampires respect and fear Zero Kiryuu as they do to the pure-bloods even if they didn't meet him. So you will keep quiet about him,okay?" The girls nodded their heads.

The Chairman thought about something for a moment and told Zero, ''Zero mask your aura and make it to a simple human boy'saura and change your name because no doubt the vampires will recognize you in an instant." Zero scowled at this because he loved his name too much for your kind of information.

While Zero thought about his new name with a scowl on his beautiful face that looked like a pout, the girls looked back at the silver haired teen and thought in unison , 'Why would vampires and hunters would be afraid of such a kind and cute boy?'


	2. The meeting of the Pure-blood and Vampire Hunter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello dear readers!
> 
> This kind of AU. Zero's parent didn't die by Shizuka but by a car accident. Zero is already the President of the Hunter Association. He is kind and polite but stubborn. Zero doesn't have a twin brother. He lived in France and not Japan. Yuki is the real daughter of the Chairman.
> 
>  **Pairings-KanamexZero ******
> 
>  **Disclaimer_Do not own Vampire Knight. ******

**The meeting of the Pure-blood and Vampire Hunter ******

When Zero got to his room, he started unpacking his stuff. It took some minutes to that and then he went to the bathroom to take a bath. He came from the shower with only shorts and went to bed still thinking his new name.

'' I should have cool name fitting with my image..." Zero thought excitingly.

'Got one...how about Gauche Suade. He is one of my favorite characters but the class will know about this name and will laugh at me for having an anime's character name' Zero thought bitterly.

After some moments of thinking he got another name 'How about Kiria Suzukumi...that's a good name but Kiria relates to much with Kiryuu and Suzukumi is one of the best hunter known to vampire and hunters. The vampires will not know who I truly am but they will get an idea that I am a vampire hunter and will watch me closely. I really don't want that' Zero thought again bitterly. After minutes passed that seemed like hours, Zero still didn't find his new name. He was running out of names. He thought a little harder but still nothing. He prayed to God for his new name but still nothing happened.

When he was drifting to slumber, a name came to his mind ' I have decided, my new name will be Akira Seto, its nor an anime character's name and it's neither any vampire hunter's name. With this name no one will be suspicious of me.' Zero thought sleepily, a small smile on his beautiful face, before falling to slumber.

###### 

It was morning, and the Day Class were filling in the class. They were talking and laughing with each others until the bell rang and their Science class teacher came. They were going start the lesson but were stopped because the Chairman suddenly came in the room. The science teacher was upset because the chairman had come suddenly inside without even knocking the door.

The Chairman came forward and told something in the teacher's ear. The teacher frowned a little bit at what she heard from the Chairman, but nodded her head. The Chairman came forward so that the students could see him and said happily,

'' We are going to have a transfer student from France in your class, so take care of him.'' The class gasped at what they heard and were excited to see the new transfer student. Some moments passed,but still the new student didn't showed up, so the Chairman said '' Akira-kun don't be shy, please come in."

The said person came in and went to stand were the Chairman was. The girls and few boys gasped at how beautiful the person was.

The beautiful boy came a little forward and said to the class '' I am Akira Seto, nice to meet you all" after that he gave to his class one of his charming smile. The girls squealed and were going to go to Zero when their teacher gave them a warning glare. Zero turned to the teacher and said politely ''Seinsei, where should I sit?" The teacher blushed and stuttered'' You, m-ay sit be-side Sa-same, who is sit-ting in the se-cond row be-side the win-dow" Zero said a small 'Thank you' to his science teacher and went to go to sit in his seat.

The Chairman said to Zero '' Akira-kun, Yuki and Sayori will take you to a school tour after the Night Class changeover,is that okay with you?" Zero nodded his head. Then the Chairman left the class.

The class proceeded as usual as ever except some girls ogling Zero.

###### 

It was 3 o'clock when the bell rang and the class was dismissed. Zero put his book inside his backpack and exited the classroom. He was going to his dorm when a shout of his name stopped him. That shout had came from the two prefects. The girls came running to him and were catching their breaths. '' How may I help you girls?" Zero said politely giving them his charming smile. The girls blushed. '' Did the Chairman told you about the tour that we will give you after the changeover?" Yuki asked breathlessly. 'Yes, but I am bored. Could I come with you two so I could see the Night Class? I promise that I not cause any trouble." Zero said pouting. The girls looked at each other and then nodded. There was no harm to bring him with them and he was now a student of Cross Academy.

###### 

Zero was hiding behind the farthest tree so he could watch the Night Class. His eyesight and hearing were one like a pure-bloods and that was one reason that everyone respected and feared him. The prefects were keeping the Day Class in check so they wouldn't jump on them and the Night Class wouldn't harm them. Zero told the prefects before he went on his hiding that he will watch the Night Class from here, behind this tree. The prefects shrugged and went to do their jobs.

The gate opened and Night Class came out. The girls squealed and shouted their idols name.

' They are really beautiful vampires, especially the one with brown hair and wine-red eyes. I wouldn't mind being friend with a handsome pure-blood' Zero thought excitedly.

Kaname was talking to Yuki when he felt someone eyes on him, staring at him intensely. He looked around if he could find the source of this eyes, but didn't find anything. Yuki got worried at what happened to his senpai ans asked '' Are you feeling alright, Kaname-senpai?"

Kaname looked at Yuki's worried expression and smiled at her saying the he was fine. When he look behind Yuki he saw a flash silver behind that tree. He bid Yuki ' Good bye' and then proceeded his walk with the Night Class following him behind.

He excused himself in the middle of his walk claiming that he forgot something in his dorm. The Night Class didn't ask any questions and proceeded their walk. When he came to the Moon's dormitory gate he saw no one and was approaching the tree where he saw the flash of silver some minutes ago.

Zero had found a rare flower and was inspecting it carefully. He didn't notice the pure-blood because he was paying too much attention on the flower that he forgot everything, until the said person was standing right in front of him. He looked up from where he was sitting and locked his gaze with the wine-red gaze. 'He is like an fallen angel. He must be the new student that the Chairman was talking about. Kaname thought and raked in eyes over the student's body. 'I must admit that this student is the most beautiful human boy I ever met and his blood smells really sweet. There was an awkward silence before Zero broke it averting his gaze to the flower a blush on his cheeks with all the staring.

''Hhm..''

''….'' staring didn't stop.

''Hhm..'' Zero said again.

''…..'' no answer again and the staring intensified.

Zero got impatient with the staring and stood up. He quickly apologized '' I am really sorry if caused you any trouble, please excuse me." Kaname got out of his daze and unconsciously grabbed the student's arm.

The sudden action resulted Zero sitting on Kaname's stomach.

After some moments passed Zero realized where he was sitting and got up abruptly and went as far as possible from the pure-blood. A blush staining his cheeks.

Kaname also got up and was a little embarrassed at what happened but masked his emotions.

There was an awkward silence again and Kaname broke it this time,

"I am really sorry about that. Are you possibly Akira Seto?" Kaname asked changing the subject.

Zero nodded his head and asked "And you are?" He already knew who the pure-blood was, but just asked out of politeness.

Kaname smiled and said, " I am Kaname Kuran, the President of the Moon Dormitory."

Zero smiled too and said politely, ''Its nice to meet you , Kuran-senpai."

''Its nice to meet you too, Seto-kun."

''Could we be friends?"Zero said aloud about what he was thinking and then mentally slapped his mind to ask such a stupid question.

Kaname was surprised at what he heard and thought for a moment "He is polite and beautiful enough so it wouldn't be a problem to be his friend. He made up his mind and nodded his head. Zero smiled brightly at him. 'The boy is really adorable when he smiles.' Kaname thought.

Kaname lifted his hand so he could shake it with his new friend and Zero accepted all too happily.

Zero was going to his dorm when he suddenly stopped, turned and then kissed Kaname on the cheek. After that he said, ''This is my first gift to you as friend.'' Then he left leaving a stunned Kaname in the middle of the forest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all liked it. Please leave a review if you liked this chapter.


	3. Dinner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This kind of AU. Zero's parent didn't die by Shizuka but by a car accident. Zero is already the President of the Hunter Association. He is kind and polite but stubborn. Zero doesn't have a twin brother. He lived in France and not Japan. Yuki is the real daughter of the Chairman.
> 
>  **Pairings-KanamexZero**
> 
>  **Disclaimer_I do not own Vampire Knight. ******

**Dinner**

As the days passed Kaname and Zero became good friends. The Night Class got jealous that a human was spending time with their leader, but didn't say anything because that human made their leader happy. The girls had a hard time handling the girls, so Chairman decided to put Zero as a prefect. Kaname explained Zero that vampires do exist and coexistent between the vampires and humans.

What Kaname didn't knew was that Zero already knew these things because he was a hunter and all, but Zero listened and had a shocked face as he was listening for the first time. Kaname explained a few things about vampire hierarchy and that he was the pure-blood and prince of vampires.

'' That's so cool, Kaname!" Zero exclaimed.

''Its not so cool as you think, Zero, its a lot of hard work to be a vampire prince." Kaname gave Zero a warm smile. He was afraid that the news would scare Zero and break his friendship with him, but it had the opposite affect on the boy. The boy was quiet curious and thought that this was really cool. Kaname was really glad to hear that from Zero and he liked Zero even more that he wasn't scared of him.

###### 

After few days of Kaname and Zero talk, at Saturday morning, a knock came on Zero's room door.

Zero was sleeping and totally ignored the knocking. After few more moments, the knock came , but louder this time.

Zero cursed at the person who was knocking the door and went to open it. When he opened the door and saw who it was he closed at the man's face. He was sleepy and his senses didn't start working yet, so that's why he opened the door. If he was in his right mind, he would get killed than to open the door for this lunatic man.

'' That's really rude to close the door at someone's face, Zero-kun.'' The Chairman whined like a child.

Zero opened the door and said sternly, ''I had three reasons to do that, first your face tells me that you are planning of doing something stupid, second I am hundred percent sure that I am one of your victims, and third and final YOU CAME 6 O'CLOCK IN THE MORNING TO TALK TO ME AND YOU ARE REALLY ANNOYING!.'' Zero practically shouted the last part.

The Chairman pouted at that and said childishly, ''That's four reasons Zero-kun.''

Zero barely controlled himself to not to kill the Chairman. He didn't ever met in his life such an annoying and lunatic man.

Zero sighed and said annoyingly, ''So tell me why are you here, Chairman, it had to be better be good to wake me up from my sleep or you will get out of here injured **badly**.'' he said the last word evilly.

The Chairman gulped and said frighteningly, '' I just wanted to invite you for dinner, Zero-kun."

Zero eyes softened at that and gave Chairman one of his warm smile.

''Is anybody else coming?"

The Chairman eyes lifted with joy and he replied all too happily '' I was going to invite Yuki and Sayori, but yesterday they won a ticket to a trip to an island and they had to go today. I didn't want to have to dinner alone so I invited you and Kaname-kun.''

At the name of the pure-blood' name, Zero's eyes lit up.

'' So that's my reason, will you come to dinner?" The Chairman asked pleadingly.

''Okay.''

The Chairman overcame with joy and hugged Zero. Before he could get hit, he ran away with a big smile on his face.

Zero shook his head in amusement and then closed the door. He went to his closet to find clothes that he would wear tonight.

###### 

Kaname was strolling to Chairman's house. He too was invited for dinner. He was going to decline first, but when he heard Akira's name, he quickly changed his mind and accepted the offer. He was wearing a dark crimson shirt, a black, cotton slacks and black shoes. His appearance shouted 'prince charming'.

He was so lost in thoughts that he didn't realized that he was standing before the Chairman's door.

Zero realized that Kaname was at the door and went to open the door without second thoughts.

'' Hello Kaname!'' Zero said happily and hugged Kaname.

Kaname came out of his thoughts surprised. ''Hello Akira.''

''How did you know I came, I didn't even knock.'' Kaname asked suspiciously

'Oh crap, I totally forgot that normal humans doesn't have hunter's senses. What should I tell him now' Zero thought and didn't let go of the hug. He then came with a brilliant excuse.

'' I saw you from the window coming and ran as fast as I could to open the door." Zero said while nuzzling Kaname's neck like a small kitten.

Kaname shivered at what Akira was doing. ''Ah...okay. Can we go inside?'' he asked pleasntly.

Zero let got and they both went inside. Kaname sat on the coach with Zero beside him. He looked Zero up and down. The boy was wearing a violet shirt making his eyes more visible, black jeans and black shoes. He was looking like a little, pure angel.

There was a pleasant silence until Zero broke it up.

'' Kaname, may I touch your fangs?'' Zero asked innocently.

Kaname was caught in surprise and thought for a moment. It didn't harm anybody so why not. He nodded his head.

Zero was glad that Kaname said yes. He always wanted to touch a vampire's fangs. He went closer to Kaname and Kaname opened his mouth to reveal two fangs. Zero put his finger in Kaname's mouth touched his fangs. He slid his finger up and down admiring the strong teeth that only vampire's had.

He stopped when he heard a moan from the pure-blood. The said pure-blood was going crazy with what Zero was doing. He was embarrassed that the sound came from his mouth.

Zero retreated his hand and looked away. He too was embarrassed.

There was an awkward silence before Zero broke again with a funny remark.

'' Are you and Aido-senpai lovers?"

Kaname stared Zero dumbly.

'' No we are not, why did you assume that?" Kaname asked confusingly.

'' Because every time I see him, he is staring seductively at you, he gets jealous when he sees me and you talking and you always like to tease him with remarks that are beyond my knowledge.'' Zero said matter of factly.

Kaname didn't knew that Akira was so observant. He knew that Aido loved him, and he didn't love Aido, but he didn't knew that they were looking like lovers. He made a mental note to not to tease Aido again in his life.

''I don't love him. He is the one in love with me. I will never tease him again. Thank-you for your advise, Akira." Kaname said sternly.

Zero was only joking and was going to tell him that, but stopped himself. He didn't want Kaname get angry with him, so he changed the topic.

''Kaname will you do anything for anybody?'' Zero knew this was a stupid question but he didn't have any other questions in his mind.

Kaname again stared at Akira.

'' No I will only do anything anybody, but for the ones that are close to me." Kaname answered confidently.

Zero stood up and went to sit in Kaname's lap. When he was sited in Kaname's lap, he whispered in the pure-blood' ear, ''Would you do anything for me?''

Kaname put his hands behind Zero's back unconsciously and replied a small 'yes'.

Zero smiled and kissed lightly on the pure-blood's ear.

''Would you say yes if I asked to sleep with me?'' Zero said seductively and put his hands on Kaname's scalp. He started massaging it.

Kaname heart stopped at that and he forgot how to breath. Zero looked at Kaname's face and try hard not to laugh. But in the end he lost his control and laughed really heard.

Kaname came out of his daze and looked questioningly at Zero. He didn't find anything funny at this situation.

Zero noticed Kaname questioning gaze and tried to stifle his laughing. He only giggled now.

''Did you think I really...giggle... meant that, I am sorry ...giggle...if you had the shock ...giggle..of your life, but it was ...giggle..worth seeing.Rest assure ...giggle...I am not kind...giggle... of man and I was only...giggle...joking." Zero said giggling. He couldn't take it more and laughed again tears in his eyes.

Kaname was glaring at Zero angrily. He was on the verge of saying yes. But thank God he didn't. Kaname stood up from the coach and was going to the dining table to sit,but was stopped by Akira.

Zero stooped laughing and also stood up.

''I am sorry, Kaname." he said sincerely.

Kaname turned his face to an other durection and said nothing.

That hurt Zero. He put a hand on Kaname' cheek and tilted so Kaname could see his eyes.

''I am really sorry, Kaname." he said again with big puppy eyes.

Kaname sighed and smiled. He could never resist that look, " Its okay Akira, just don't do it again."

Zero overcame with happiness and hugged Kaname. ''YEAH! Kaname forgave me. I am so happy." Zero said happily.

Kaname thought that Zero was really cute. He suddenly had an idea for a comeback.

He smirked evilly. He put his hands behind Zero's back, titled Zero's head upward and kissed him in the lips. It was only a peck, but it still embarrassed Zero. Zero was red like a tomato.

At that moment the Chairman came with plates on his hands.

''Are you two dating?" Chairman asked stupidly.

A scream was heard was heard at the whole school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone enjoyed!


	4. The Two Tickets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Helloooooooooo everyone!
> 
> I wrote this chapter as soon as I could! Its kind of short but please don't complain.
> 
> This story would be romantic, so look out for romantic scenes in the future!
> 
> This kind of AU. Zero's parent didn't die by Shizuka but by a car accident. Zero is already the President of the Hunter Association. He is kind and polite but stubborn. Zero doesn't have a twin brother. He lived in France and not Japan. Yuki is the real daughter of the Chairman.
> 
>  **Pairings-KanamexZero**
> 
>  **Disclaimer_I do not own Vampire Knight. ******

**The Two Tickets**

It was morning and the Day Class was starting to feel in the class. Zero came a minute before the teacher. He was glad that he actually made it in time or he would have to seat in detention the whole afternoon.

In France, he didn't had to wake up so early. He didn't go to school, but that didn't mean he wasn't home schooled. He had to study more at children at his age because he was the next President of the Hunter Association [ The previous one was Zero's father]. His teacher always came at one o'clock in the afternoon. So he usually woke at eleven o'clock.

He rarely woke up early in the morning and when he did, he always hated it. So when he always wake up in the morning to go to school , he always thought ' Why didn't sent one of my best hunters?'

Zero came out of his thoughts when the teacher started her lesson. After some minutes, she was rudely interrupted by the loud announcement.

'' Akira-kun please report to my office immediately. I have something important to tell you. Thank-you" The Chairman said happily.

The teacher and the students stared at Zero worriedly. Zero didn't do anything wrong except being late for the class occasionally.

Zero sighed and looked up to the teacher for permission. The teacher nodded her head and continued with her speech. Zero stood up and went out of the classroom. A last thought in mind before he strolled out of the classroom, to go to the Chairman's office, was.

'Now what does that idiot called me for?'

###### 

Chairman was sitting in his chair when Zero came inside without knocking.

'' Its rude to come inside without knocking first." Chairman said scolding.

'' You told me to come here, so you knew I was going to come. So there was no need to knock the door. And for the name of France, why did you call me here and just please get to the point. I am not mood for stupid games." Zero said irritated at being scold by the lunatic man and being called to his office at early morning.

The Chairman pouted, but smiled afterward as he remembered his plan to get the two closer.

'' I won two tickets to stay for four days at an expensive hotel. I don't want to go and I don't want the tickets to go to waste. So I was wondering if you can go with Kaname-kun." The Chairman said innocently.

Zero was going to decline at first, but when he heard the pure-blood's name, he quickly said,

''Okay, I would love to go."

The Chairman nodded his head and said '' Before you go, I will tell you that I canceled all your classes for today and the next following four days. So you may rest. You will leave the school at the afternoon with Kaname-kun in his limousine. Pack your stuff and be on time.'' The Chairman smiled.

''Thank-you" Zero said before he left the office. '' I like the Chairman when he is not being a lunatic. I guess I will buy a souvenir in my way back to Cross Academy from the trip.'' Zero thought pleasantly.

###### 

In the office the Chairman smirked. He knew something was going between them. Because he was hundred percent sure that the two of them were going to decline the tickets, but said yes when they heard each others name. Something was suspicious and he was going to find out as soon as possible.

###### 

Afternoon came quickly for our two lovely boys. Kaname looked at the mirror for the fifth time in this afternoon. He wanted to look perfect for the outing, but didn't know why he wanted to look perfect when he already was. He was wearing a black dress shirt, black cotton pants with a black belt and black dress shoes.

He sighed and looked at the mirror again, combing his hair for the last time and then walked out of his dorm room. He strolled down the stairs, seeing the praising looks from the vampires, especially from Ruka and Aido.

He was about to turn the knob of the Moon Dorm' door, when Aido stopped him, ''Kaname-sama, where are you going?'' Aido said politely, still eying the pure-blood up and down.

He was starting to feel irritated from all the staring. For an odd reason, he **only** wanted Akira to stare him. He shook his head, feeling he was finally going insane.

He sighed again and said calmly, masking his irritation, '' I am going for a business trip for four days, so behave yourselves or you have to be punished by me." With that said he left the Moon Dorms quickly before they could ask any more questions.

###### 

Zero had arrived ten minutes earlier. He was really excited to meet the pure-blood so he came a bit earlier. He closed his eyes and started making plans at what fun things he would do with Kaname in these four days .

He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't realize the pure-blood was standing in front of him.

He came out of his thoughts when Kaname started to stroke his hair fondly. He leaned at the touch and purred softly ''Kaname..."

'He so cute. Like a white cute kitten.' Kaname thought fondly. Kaname retreated his hand and Zero already felt disappointed by losing such pleasant warmth. He again became happy when he thought that he had four whole days with Kaname.

He was full of joy that he gave Kaname one of his teddy bears hugs. He nuzzled Kaname's neck and Kaname shivered. Then Zero said happily '' I really like you Kaname for being my friend!"

Kaname was shocked to hear that but then smiled nonetheless '' I like you too for being my such a sweet friend to me, Akira."

Zero let go of the hug and smiled brilliantly. ''Let's go. I don't want to waste any more time. I have so many fun things to do with you.'' Zero said excitingly.

He took Kaname's hand and walked with him to the awaited limousine.

They didn't know that fate had them awaiting for unexpected and embarrassing situations.

###### 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really wish everyone liked this!


	5. The ride to the hotel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Thanksgiving everyone!
> 
> Enjoy this chapter while eating your turkey! *chuckle*
> 
> This kind of AU. Zero's parent didn't die by Shizuka but by a car accident. Zero is already the President of the Hunter Association. He is kind and polite but stubborn. Zero doesn't have a twin brother. He lived in France and not Japan. Yuki is the real daughter of the Chairman.
> 
>  **Pairings-KanamexZero ******
> 
>  **Disclaimer_I do not own Vampire Knight**
> 
> Warnings_ Kaname is a little OCC here.

**The ride to the hotel**

The car's door had closed and two occupants were making themselves comfortable on their seats. When the car started its engine, Zero went closer to Kaname and asked enthusiastically ''Kaname, did you plan something fun to do in the hotel that we are going now?"

Kaname looked at Zero as if he had grown two horns and asked nervously, ''What do you mean by 'fun' ?" Inappropriate pictures came to his mind at the word hotel and fun. He shook his head to get rid of the dirty pictures. 'Why in the world I am thinking of Akira like that? I know we vampires don't usually care of what the gender the others are to bed them. But Akira is so pure that I think I will taint him with my darkness. I have a strange feeling inside of me when I am with Akira or near him that I don't have around anyone else not even Yuki. I wonder what feeling is this'.

Kaname came out of his musings when Akira replied to his question. ''You know like go to game shops to play there, or to eat in a restaurant or play a pillow fight in our hotel room and etc."

Kaname felt guilty thinking of Akira in such a way when Akira's mind was innocent as a child's. Kaname again came out of his thoughts when the car came to a halt in front of the entrance of the hotel.

The driver first came to open Kaname's door then Zero's. Because he knew Kuran-sama was greater than the human. But he didn't know that the human was non other than Kiryu Zero.

Zero didn't mind that the driver first opened Kaname's door and not his. The two teenagers climbed of their seats and went inside of the hotel.

This hotel was one of the richest in all Japan. It had its own restaurants, clubs and its own hot springs. The two of them were amazed even if they saw hundred times these kind of hotels.

They stopped their walk when they came to the counter. There at the counter sat a middle-aged woman who was cleaning her nails, but stopped when she saw the two handsome boys coming to her particular that brunet boy.

She had curly red hair that was tied to a ponytail with piercing blue eyes. She also had some wrinkles on her face that looked uglier with the heavy make up she put. To top this all, she was wearing black stripped dress that was giving them a view of her breast when she intentionally bend down.

The ugly duckling that Zero would like to call her from now on batted her eyes seductively at Kaname and totally ignored Zero.

Kaname sweat dropped uncharacteristic from the heated gaze that the woman was giving him.

She asked him seductively, ''Whats your name, honey ."

''K-aname Kur-an." Kaname stuttered which was totally unusual for him. That woman was making him feel very uneasy.

The woman smiled and took one of Kaname's hand to put on her breast. " Hello Kaname, I am Lina Alexander. I am lonely tonight would you like to keep me company in my bedroom? I know we will really enjoy it." she winked as she said this.

Zero, who was looking quietly at the exchange between the ugly duckling and his handsome friend, widened his eyes when the information get to his big mind.

He looked worriedly at his friend who was panicking at what to do. He remembered what his cousin, Kaito, told him about this situations to get out. He smirked because this exactly happened with him before and Kaito had helped him in an interesting way that he will help Kaname now.

He walked casually behind Kaname and wrapped his around the other waist. '' Darling, are cheating on me? I thought we love each other. Mrs. Alexander please take your hand of my husband. We are married and I don't like any one touching my sweet husband."

Kaname was too shocked to even move at what Zero said. He just stood there frozen like a statue.

Zero took Kaname's hand from her grasp and glare at her. Disappointment was written all over her face. An idea came to her because she suddenly smiled.

'' I don't mind having a threesome." She looked Zero up and down approving at what she saw before saying, ''You sure are a cute boy. I sure am lucky to have two sexy boys accompany me tonight." She winked at them.

Zero was really disgusted by the woman until now. 'Who does she think she is? I should give her a mirror and tell her see at how ugly she is before asking us out. I truly hate this ugly duckling. I should give her a lesson that she shouldn't ask young boys to bed her.' Zero thought with a smirk.

'' I am sorry Madam, we don't let anyone and I mean anyone between our relationship. I like to keep my husband for myself and my husband keeps me for himself. So it literally means for you to 'Fuck off'. Please refrain from touching us or you will regret it greatly. You don't know who we are." Zero smirked at the horrified expression of the ugly duckling.

''U-uh..okay please enjoy your stay in here." The woman smiled weakly fear evident in her voice and gave them their room key.

'' We will enjoy it very much and thank you for the key." Zero smiled charmingly at the woman. He took Kaname's hand and led him to the elevator. Kaname was in daze so he didn't try to stop Akira when he took his hand.

''I changed your room because that room had two single beds but this one ha-" The woman shouted, but it was too late because they were already in the elevator.

Kaname and Zero could have heard the woman's shout, but Kaname was busy in his daze and Zero was congratulating himself to cause such a reaction on that ugly duckling.

''Husband...huh? Kaname asked still in daze.

Zero came out of his musings when Kaname spoke up. He asked worriedly"Kaname, are you all right. You were sweating so much that I didn't had any other ideas to help you. I am really sorry Kaname for calling you my husband." Zero apologized.

Kaname shook his head to get out of his daze and embraced the younger boy who was really feeling guilty. ''Don't be sorry Akira. I really thank you for saving me from that woman. I am perfectly fine thanks to you." Kaname slightly nuzzled the boy's hair fondly. After a moment he added, ''I like the sound of me being your husband. Does that mean you are my beloved virgin wife and I have to deflower you tonight? Kaname smirked already knowing what the other reaction would be.

Zero blushed furiously and smacked Kaname lightly. ''Kanameeeee!" he kind of whined.

Kaname chuckled victoriously. Before Zero could retort something about the chuckling the door of the elevator opened with a loud 'ding'.

Kaname led Akira out of the elevator this time. His arm still on Akira's waist and a smirk on his face. Zero try to pry Kaname' hands off his waist, but he managed himself to come closer to Kaname.

''Are you that eager for me to deflower you A-k-i-r-a? Kaname said teasingly.

Zero blushed until he was red like a tomato. They stayed at his position until they reached their hotel room. Zero took the key from his pocket and put in the key hole. He took a full minute to open the door because Kaname was burning holes on his back.

When he opened the door, he froze at the spot.

''Oh my gosh." Zero whispered slowly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It would be awesome if you readers liked this chapter!


	6. Pillow Fighting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello readers! I am really sorry for not updating this story sooner! I really wish you won't kill me! Really wish this chapter makes up to you!
> 
> This kind of AU. Zero's parent didn't die by Shizuka but by a car accident. Zero is already the President of the Hunter Association. He is kind and polite but stubborn. Zero doesn't have a twin brother. He lived in France and not Japan. Yuki is the real daughter of the Chairman.
> 
>  **Pairings-KanamexZero**
> 
>  **Disclaimer_I do not own vampire Knight**

**Pillow Fighting**

''O my gosh" Zero whispered slowly at what he was seeing in front of him.

This suite was spilling romantic atmosphere all over the room. They could see the water fountains from their glass window. The bed was fitted with the finest of linens and it was a king sized bed for their comfort when they were making hot love if they were lovers. Zero turned a red at that. The bathroom is floor to ceiling marble with whirlpool tub and glass enclosed shower. The bedroom also has an 18 inch LCD TV on the wall. A couch in front of the bed so the a couple could enjoy the TV which they weren't.

Kaname was also shocked too see all of these, but the shock turned to amusement as he saw Akira's shocked adorable face. _'Adorable? Where the hell did that came from? Akira is adorable, but he is not adorable. That means adorable, but didn't I a moment ago to think adorable was wrong? Grr! I sure am going crazy with eating all this blood tablets and with all this stress. I real-' _Kaname was cut out of his thought by Akira's sweet voice.__

''Kaname, why did that ugly duckling set a honeymoon suite for us with all that embarrassing on things on that night stand?" Zero blushed tomato red as gestured to the night stand which had some toys and lubes sitting on it.

Kaname looked where Akira was pointing at and smirked at what see saw. He came closer to Akira's face and answered with that smirk still on, ''As to answer your question, those things will be used to pleasure you out of your mind by **me** until you faint.'' Kaname kissed Akira's ear lightly to tease Akira a bit more.

Zero blushed till he was like a ripe tomato and nearly fainted for all the blood running to his head. Kaname ,taking pity on the nearly fainted boy, ruffled the younger boy's hair.

''Akira, don't take it too seriously. I was only teasing you. For you to be happy, I will talk to the cashier later and change the room which have will have two single beds. So let's unpack our suitcases until then." Kaname said in a soothing voice as he went to unpack his suitcase.

Zero stood were he was, still in shock at what happened in this few minutes, but clearly heard what the pure-blood had said. Thanks to his super hearing ability. One of the great things that came in handy lately. _'I don't mind sleeping in the same bed with Kaname. We both are males and became good friends with each other. So there is no problem, right? Or there is something more which I don't know yet? Zero shook his head at that thought 'I think, I am going insane without killing any Level E's this past month. I really need some action! It would be nice to sneak out and kill E's without anyone knowing. I am the great Kiryuu Zero after all! The only problem that I am still shocked is seeing those embarrassing things on the nightstand. That ugly duckling should know that Kaname and I are not..erm..lovers and are not here to screw each other! _A crimson blush dusted on Zero's smooth cheeks. He totally forget that he told the lady that Kaname was his husband.__

Kaname sighed as he felt Akira hadn't move an inch. Kaname looked over and locked his with the gazed boy. Kaname looked worriedly when Akira blushed slightly, held his gaze for only a moment before looking down at the floor.

Zero was taken off guard when he locked his eyes with Kaname. He thought that Kaname might have heard his dirty inner talking .

He again was taken of surprise when he was enveloped in warm embrace. Surprised by the action, he looked up to see Kaname gazing at him concernedly. Zero felt his heart warm at seeing Kaname showing genuine concern of him other than Kaito. Everyone faked their care for him, so they could get close to him. Only Kaito was the only one who really cared for him, but that's not the case now. Kaname also cares for him and that brings extreme joy to the lonely boy.

He smiled sweetly at Kaname and returned the warm hug. Zero nuzzled Kaname's neck, enjoying Kaname's sweet scent. He doesn't want Kaname to hate him because he was a greatest vampire hunter and to top it all, their president. He wants to treasure this friendship as long it lasts. His heart broke into pieces when he thought that his first outside best friend would leave him because he is Zero Kiryuu. He was at the brim of crying at that thought.

Kaname smiled gently at Akira, feeling Akira's hurt radiating in waves. He hugged Akira tighter, wishing whatever caused Akira to hurt would stop. Akira felt so small in his arms. If something or someone hurt his dear friend, he would deal with them **personally**.

After some moments, Zero relaxed in Kaname's embrace, feeling so relaxed and happy at the same time.

Kaname feeling Akira relaxed, backed off a little to see his friend's face but still had his hand on the others waist. The other hand lifted Akira's chin, so he could gaze at those lavender gems that he reminded him of pearls.

''Akira, I won't ask what's the problem because that is your business, but if you want to tell me something, I will happily hear you out. So please let me do something that will make you fell better. After all, I am your friend you know. '' Kaname smiled slyly at the last part.

Zero so much wanted to tell Kaname what he truly was, but thought against in the last moment. He will reveal his identity when it is the right time.

''Kaname, I am sorry I can't tell you now, but I will tell you when it is the right time. You don't need to change this room. I like this comforting feeling here and that bed looks really comfortable. It would be fun sleeping in the same bed with you. I and my cousin slept in the same with each other all the time. To make me feel better, I want you to play a pillow fight with me. Are you ready?" Zero sped off to grab a pillow before Kaname could even nod .

''Akira! That's cheating!" Kaname exclaimed like a child before also speeding off to grab a pillow. He will think later at how he will torture that cousin's of Zero. Zero chuckled and threw a pillow at Kaname who easily dodge it. Zero grabbed another pillow from the bed, but before he could hit Kaname again, a pillow connected his face, sending him toppled on the bed. Kaname had put too much force in the hit. It wouldn't have hurt that much if he wasn't wearing that damn charm.

''Ow! Kaname! That really hurts." Zero groaned in pain.

Kaname immediately feeling guilty, rushed to Akira's aid. He was nearly there when he was tripped over a pillow which resulted him being landed right on top of Akira.

Zero blinked at the sudden weight on him and look to see a Kaname Kuran on top of him. Zero blushed ten times fold. Only Kaname made him blush so much. He didn't know why, but he liked Kaname teasing him.

Kaname straighten up to come to face to with Akira. Their face was so close that they could feel each others breath. Their eyes connected heatedly and unconsciously, Kaname leaned down closer and...

###### 

The two were so lost in each other that they didn't know that someone was taking their pictures secretly. That person left quietly and said quietly at that mobile, _''Chairman, it is as you said." _The person chuckled before heading off.__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone liked this chapter! It would be utterly awesome if you readers tell me what you think!
> 
>  **Who do you think that person in the end is?**


	7. Restaurant

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Sigh* I finally managed to update this chapter! Really sorry for making you wait so long!
> 
> Disclaimer- Do not own Vampire Knight. Just own the Ugly Duckling and an OC that you would meet in this chapter.

**Restaurant**

 _Kaname straightened up to come to face to with Akira. Their face was so close that they could feel each others breath. Their eyes connected heatedly and unconsciously, Kaname leaned down closer and...was interrupted by the squeal of the maid._

The two shocked boys looked at the way where the sharp squeal came from, to find a nose-bleeding maid staring at them. The maid blushed at their intense stares and stuttered nervously, ''S-orry. Ple-ase con-tinue. I was j-ust leav-ing.'' The maid dash out of the room with full speed, wishing she wouldn't have interrupted the hot scene.

Once again, Kaname looked at Akira and with some difficulty, straightened up, sitting on the edge of the bed. A small blush dusting his cheeks, ''Sorry." He apologized guiltily. _What the hell was I thinking? Was I going to kiss innocent Akira like ? Why would I do that? I don't like Akira in **that way**... or do I? Nah... That's impossible. I am sure that I like Akira as my best friend. Now how will I explain my actions to Akira. Grr... Fate sure hates me!'_

While Kaname was having a battle with his inner-self, Zero was lying there, staring emotionally at the ceiling. _'Why did my heart started beating so rapidly? I felt like my whole body would explode, in a good way, mind you. I haven't felt this kind of feelings in my entire life. To tell you the truth, I don't know what these feelings are even are. Are these feelings for having such a good friend like Kaname? Guess so. This is the best I could describe.'_

Zero also straightened up and looked at Kaname, whose back was only visible to him from this position. He slowly crawled over to Kaname and hugged the trembling creature from behind.

Kaname shocked by the comforting embrace, looked at Akira with so much emotions in his eyes. He didn't know why he was opening so much to a stranger that he met just weeks ago, but his heart told him that he could trust Akira. He was feeling like this because Akira was the only one who get so close to him. Even Takuma wasn't such a close friend to him.

Zero gently caressed the wavy brown hair of Kaname, enjoying the softness of such fine hair. _'Wow! Kaname's hair is just like silk. It feels so good on my fingers.'_ Zero began to hum slightly, still stroking gently Kaname's hair.

Kaname tension flew out of the window as the stroking of hair began. _'Um...it feels so good.'_ Kaname delved deeper in Akira's chest, wanting to feel more warmth from the others body.

Zero chuckled at Kaname's childish behavior. He sure hasn't met such a kind and caring pure-blood like Kaname Kuran before. Most of the vampires he met were so egoistic and arrogant that he wanted to beat them so badly, but unfortunately that would break the peace treaty between the vampires and hunters.

One time a pure-blood wanted to have his way with Zero, but Zero killed him before that stupid pure-blood could even touch him. This of course caused an uproar in the Vampire Council, but they quieted down when Zero threatened to erase the Vampire Council from this world.

The Vampire Council knew that this could possibly happen for Kiryuu Zero was as much powerful as a pure-blood and had good connections with well-known pure-bloods and hunters. They also knew that the pure-blood vampires didn't fancy them so much and would happily assist the hunter president to wipe them out, so with a heavy heart, they decided to not charge Zero this time.

His thoughts were interrupted by the cool lips pressed to his own. Shocked Zero looked down to see mischievous, but some curiosity brown eyes looking at him in great interest.

Akira's chuckle had caught Kaname's attention. He had looked up to see what amusing thing had made Akira chuckle like that, but could only see the space out expression one the other's face.

''Akira...'' Kaname called out gently. Hoping to gain Akira's attention.

''….'' Silence from the other side.

''Akira-kun..." Kaname tried again.

''….'' Dead silence met Kaname's calling.

Kaname flushed in anger and shouted, ''AKIRA, YOU JERK!''

''….'' Again no response. The frozen silence stretching.

Kaname briefly wondered if Akira was possibly deaf. He thought hard to think of way to have Akira's attention. An evil idea came to his mind as he gave full evil smirk to the still gazed human. He sure would have Akira's attention now.

Kaname slightly leaned forward and pressed his lips to Akira's. He smirked once again as he saw the shocked face of the other.

''W-hy?" A shocked Zero manage to say as the little kiss ended.

Kaname chuckled and licked his lips seductively, '' Because you are just too cute and if you have forgotten, you are still my blushing bride.'' Kaname was about to continue, but Akira passed out from getting too much blood in his head. He went to Akira's side worriedly, but relaxed to see that Akira had only passed out.

''So much for getting Akira's attention." Kaname gave a heavy sigh to himself as he covered Akira with a blanket. _'But this gave me a chance to see such a beautiful face of an angel's.'_ He chucked at himself for being to sappy.

###### 

Zero groaned as he woke up from his sleep. He felt refreshed after resting so much for he didn't find any rest between the school and nightly patrols. _'But how did I fall asleep?'_ Zero thought to himself. After some moments, yesterday's memories flashed in his mind, color red painting on his face.

 **''KANAME!''**

Kaname sighed for umpteenth time as he was lectured from Akira as to why not kiss a male. He looked over the beautiful ocean, ignoring Akira's ranting. They were now in the hotel's restaurant. He had made special reservation for this seat, which was on the veranda and gave really nice view of the ocean, for he liked the nature very much.

He had nearly begged Akira, nearly, to come with him in this restaurant and discuss the matter in hand.

Akira had protested first, but after some more requesting from Kaname, he had submitted and went along with the pure-blood.

''….me.''

''..name.''

''Kaname.''

 **''Kaname-senpai!''**

Kaname came out of his thoughts from the shout of his name and looked over to see a fuming Akira. He chuckled at the other's temper and reached out his hand to ruffle the silver hair of Akira's.

Zero's temper grew at Kaname's chuckle and was going to lash out at the other, but was smoothly interrupted by Kaname,

''I am sorry, Akira.'' Kaname apologized feeling guilty for making the other boy mad. He made those puppy eyes that would make anyone fall for it.

Zero's left eye twitched slightly at what Kaname was doing. He just couldn't say 'no' to those eyes. With a heavy sigh, he mumbled, ''Forgive you.''

Kaname's eyes suddenly brightened and he happily thanked Akira.

Zero too embarrassed, blushed and threatened Kaname to stop or he will leave. That quieted down the pure-blood a little, but after some moments he started talking about irrelevant things with him.

Their comfortable conversation was abruptly stopped when an unknown female lunged herself at Kaname, knocking him down on the floor.

''Kana-chan, how are you? I missed you so very much!'' The beautiful girl said happily to her long-childhood friend.

Kaname, who was still recovering from the impact, recognized instantly his childhood friend's name.

''Ash!'' Kanme hugged the girl resulting the girl to squeal.

''So glad you remembered me. I thought you have forgotten about me. You have grown to a very handsome young man, Kaname!'' Ash said as she looked over Kaname.

As the two childhood friends talked, a irritated hunter was looking at them unamused. _'Kaname, this girl comes and you forgot all about me? How impolite! The girl is beautiful and all with black hair and red eyes, but still it doesn't mean that Kaname have to ignore me like that! Grr...How I wish I can tear her in to pieces.'_ Unknown to himself, Zero was quite jealous. He didn't recognize this feeling for it was the first time he has this feeling. To him this feeling was irritation for Kaname ignored him the second time this evening.

Trying his best to calm his irritation, Zero cleared his throat to gain the attention of the other two who were still talking.

Kaname looked at Akira first, clearly seeing the irritation of the other. He apologized through his eyes and Akira nodded that he understands.

Kaname smiled and started the introduction,

''Ash, this is Akira Seto, my friend and we go to the same school. He is also one of the prefect.'' Ash smiled and nodded her had to Akira.

''Akira, this young lady is my childhood friend, Asheena Shirubaki, she is the younger sister of Sara Shirubaki. There are the third most powerful pure-blood family after the Hio family.'' Zero also nodded her head, already knowing who she was.

''Its nice to meet you Akira-kun!'' Ash exclaimed cheerfully.

''Same here.'' Zero smiled. _'She is not that bad.'_

Ash leaned over the table to study Akira's face. She was sure that she had seen him somewhere, but the question was, where?

''Umm... Akira-kun, Have we met before?'' Ash asked her suspicion.

Zero sweat-dropped, this was so not happening. Zero knew who she was because he met her long ago in a ball. They had only introduced themselves, so it wasn't such a big deal. He even forgot her face, but only remembered her name. Surely she could have forgotten about him, right?

'' Ha ha... You must have seen me somewhere in this town. I really like visiting many places.'' Zero lied smoothly. He never really liked to visit public places. Hope she believed what he said.

Ash was hesitant to believe that, but gave in. Akira was right, she sure must seen him somewhere in this town. ''Okay, Akira-kun.''

Ash forgot everything till now when she heard the music. Her ears perked up as an idea came to her mind, ''Kana-chan, let's go dancing. I haven't danced for a long time.'' She grabbed Kaname's arm and let him inside the restaurant where many couple started dancing.

Zero gave a relieved sigh, _'That was close.'_ He then looked longingly at the couple. Ash and Kaname looked so beautiful together. He imagined himself in Ash's place, dancing with Kaname. Would he and Kaname look as much as beautiful? Zero blushed at that thought and shook his face to stop that train of thought.

In reality, it hurt very much. For some reason, he didn't like Ash and Kaname getting along so well. He wanted that Kaname would only get along with him only. Zero knew it was a selfish request, but he couldn't help it.

He threw a last glance at Kaname, before he disappeared in the night.

''Kaname...''

###### 

Kaname looked over, for he had heard his name, to see an empty table with Akira nowhere to be seen.

He stopped his dance and panicked slightly, where did Akira go? He was going to look for him, but a hand on his shoulder stopped him.

''Kaname what's wrong?" Ash asked worriedly.

''Akira is gone. I have to find him.'' Kaname replied in a hurry.

Ash sighed, but smiled at the same time, her friend could be such a worry-wart sometimes, ''Kaname, Akira-kun is not a baby. Surely he must have gone back to his room or to the washroom. He was really looking tired.'' Ash explained gently, calming Kaname down a little.

Kaname looked at Ash for a moment and gave in, ''I guess so.'' Then they resumed dancing, Kaname still worrying about Akira.

###### 

xxx

xxx

xxx

xxx

###### 

 _ **OMAKE**_ _{What Zero really wanted to do}_

''Ash-chan, come here please.'' Zero called sweetly, but he inside he was laughing evilly.

''Hai, Akira-kun.'' Ash happily jumped to where Akira was.

Zero grabbed her hand and threw her over the railing, in the ocean, '' Good-Bye Ash-chan.''

''AHHHHH!'' Ash screamed as she fall from the veranda and then drowned in the ocean.

Zero smiled sweetly and waved slightly. Then he went to find his Kaname.

When he found Kaname, he grasped the other male's arm and started dancing with him.

''That's unexpected.'' Kaname said in a surprised tone.

''Nothing is unexpected from me, Kaname.'' Zero kissed the the vampire on the cheek and the happy couple continued their dancing.


	8. Regret

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update!! Hope this chapter would to your liking!!
> 
> Warnings- Zero is a little bit of violent here to Kaname. *huhu*
> 
> Disclaimer-Do not own Vampire Knight. Only the Ocs.

**Regret**

The sun was high up, casting its glowing rays upon the city. The city was filled with people as they made their way to their destination. The cars were going and coming from different directions. Even the birds were flying through the air. Overall, it sure was a busy day and everyone had at least something to work on except a brooding silver-haired, whose head was tilted on the side as he looked out of the window.

 _'Its morning and Kaname hasn't returned yet! How not so cool...I wonder what is he doing. Haven't seen Ash either from last night. Could they be doing.. No! I refuse to believe that. Kaname isn't a playboy like some other pure-bloods! So I decline to have such boisterous thoughts.' Zero banged his head on the window sill multiple times, forcing those unpleasant thoughts out._

The H.A. President didn't understand the painful knot building in his stomach. For some nameless reason, he got all mad to see Ash with Kaname last night. More fuel was added to his growing anger when Kaname didn't return to their room. _'I sure going to beat the daylight out from that handsome excuse of a vampire.'_

'CLICK'

Zero's eyes flickered to the doorway, resting on the disheveled pure-blood. His eyes narrowed dangerously as his eyes took up the unkempt form of the brunet. Brown hair sticking out at different directions, shirt unbuttoned, showing the broad chest and..and.. the black pant unzipped, revealing a peek of the black undergarment.

The hunter' s both eyes twitched in annoyance as he guessed what might happened last night. Only the blind won't understand at what happened! Zero abruptly stood up from his position and stalked his way to Kaname, fire roaring fiercely in his eyes.

''Where were you last night, Kaname?" Zero asked in a monotone voice, but inside he was reeling in flammable anger.

Kaname covered his mouth so he could hide the yawn that escaped his mouth. Last night sure had been tiring and exciting...He rubbed his eyes sluggishly to get rid of the sleep, which was clouding his mind and making very difficult for him to stand in one place.

''Um..I was with Ash. We did so many fun things together.'' Kaname said in an exciting voice as he recalled last night.

''And what were those things?" Zero asked as he advanced Kaname like a predator advancing a prey.

Before pure-blood could answer, he was suddenly halted up and smashed harshly on the nearby wall multiple times. Blood oozing and trickling down the brunet's head.

He blinked his eyes a few times, trying to see what had caused the sudden impact. As far as he knew, Akira is the only other occupant with him in this room. So why in the world Akira smashed him on the wall? And how the human could have this unnatural strength to pick him up? For all he knew, he wasn't as light as a slouch bag to be halted up so easily.

This hit would have been prevented to hit him if he hadn't let his guard down so much around Akira and if he hadn't been so exhausted. Seeing the room revolve around circularly, Kaname could feel his heavy eyelids closing and darkness consuming him, but before he continued with that, he managed to ask out breathlessly, ''Why...Akira?" Some tears made its way through Kaname's eyes as he finally closed his eyes to the world.

Zero stared terrifyingly at the limp body in his arms. _'Why? Why had I beaten up Kaname? Why was I so mad? Kaname can do whatever he wants. So why the hell I, Zero Kiryuu, was interfering in someone's life, furthermore a pure-blood's, for no apparent reason?'_ Zero shooed his questions for a later time when he heard a barely audible groan from Kaname.

He mentally palm-faced himself for forgetting such a serious situation in hand. With quick but flexible steps, he gently laid Kaname on the bed and dashed to the bathroom to get the first-aid kit. These little white boxes sure helped a lot in critical times. It took only couple of moments to take the kit and go to bed where Kaname was currently lying on it.

Zero turned Kaname on his stomach and carefully parted the wavy brown hair, revealing the wound that he created. Tears shimmered in his eyes as he looked at agony face of Kaname. He had really smashed the brunet on the wall hard.

He quickly got a clean cloth from the kit and put it on the nasty wound. He applied pressure for full fifteen minutes, the cloth soaking with blood. Zero panicked as he saw the cloth soaked with lots blood, but when he looked down at the wound, a relief sigh made its way from his mouth. The wound had closed up and there wasn't even a vestige to reveal the wound was there in the first place. Only the blood ,which was soaked in Kaname's hair, was the only evidence. He made a mental note to wash Kaname's hair later.

Zero thanked the heavens for the pure-blood's healing abilities. He didn't want to think what would happen if Kaname was only a mere human instead of a powerful pure-blood.

The silver-haired laid Kaname's head gently on the pillow, untangling the tangle locks of the other. A sound of satisfaction flew from Kaname's mouth as nuzzled his face on the pillow.

Smiling fondly, Zero covered Kaname with the quilt and lay himself beside Kaname. Delicately, the hunter pulled the sleeping vampire closer to him and wrapped his hand around the other's waist, giving Kaname his own body heat to relax. He smiled in satisfaction when the little tremors seized to rake the body.

A memory of the night they had come here to the hotel flashed through his mind. His lips curved upward as he broke into a smile. He sure would always treasure that comforting memory in his heart.

 _|| Memory||_

 _Kaname's gaze wondered to Akira, who was trying his best at to not look at the pure-blood and to blush for no apparent reason. Kaname blinked in amusement when Akira tried his best to ignore him. No matter how much the silence from the silver-haired was quite amusing, the pure-blood decided to break it._

 _''Akira, you are the only person in the world who ignores me so bluntly. Aren't my charms working on you?" A hint of tease was apparent in his velvety voice._

 _Commanding himself to not to blush, he turned himself to Kaname and gave a caustic reply, even if he was really enjoying this. ''You have charms? I didn't know. You, Kaname, look like an ordinary boy to me. I wonder who would be crazy enough to fall for you." He deliberately tapped his fingers on his chin, mocking Kaname as he was really wondering._

 _Kaname arched an eyebrow at the unexpected reply. This boy sure has lots of surprises. Now it was time for some payback. ''For your information, I do have charms and I can make anyone fall for me, even you.'' The pure-blood brought his face closer to Akira, breathing seductively on the other's face._

 _Blushing, Zero's mind whirled in circles to see a close up Kaname and in embarrassment he pushed the smirking brunet away. He has to admit, the pure-blood sure is a handsome vampire._

 _''Ah~ I told you so.'' Kaname chortled when he saw the silver-haired to blush a deep shade of red._

 _''Kaname! You Baka!'' Zero turned his face to the other side, burying his face in the pillow. He was startled when he was abruptly pulled against a warm chest and arms enclosed him in an embrace._

 _''Akira, thank you for being my friend. Its refreshing to be around someone as surprising as you.''_

 _Zero heart warmed up and he nodded his head timidly. He brought his face out of the pillow, so he could ask a favor from Kaname. ''Kaname promise me that you would always be my friend. I don't want you to hate me.'' Zero said in a very soft voice. To see hatred in Kaname's for him, would break him into pieces._

 _Kaname gazed at Akira confusedly. Why would he hate the him? There wasn't any explanation from where that thought came to Akira's mind, but he promised anyway, so he could make the other boy happy. ''Okay, Akira. I promise.''_

 _Zero just smiled and hugged the pillow tighter. A little 'Thank you' came from his mouth._

 _Kaname blinked and hugged the boy tighter, ''Akira-chan, you sure are cute.''_

 _||Memory||_

Zero wishes from all his heart that Kaname won't hate him. A tragedy would befall on himself if that would happen. He put a butterfly kiss on the pure-blood's forehead, unconsciously delighting how the skin felt under his lips.

Every now and then, he stole secret glances at the pure-blood. By some reason, an unknown force pulled him to the pure-blood. He couldn't understand why he acted so vigorously every-time the pure-blood was concerned, especially when he saw Kaname with somebody else.

His heart clenched in grief when the memory of him hitting Kaname appeared in his mind. He still couldn't understand why the *beast inside of him came out suddenly. He had tamed himself to be a good hunter, who agreed to coexist peacefully with the vampires yet this pure-blood made this not-so-kind side of his to appear for such trivial matters. It must be the KPLC that ran in his blood. Many of his ancestors treasured their love ones more than themselves and he was so exception, but this still didn't explained the vulgarian act he performed a few minutes ago.

Closing his eyes in remorse, Zero nuzzled the silky hair of Kaname to ensure himself that Kaname wasn't in agony anymore, but instead sleeping in his arms like a newborn. Inhaling the rosy scent of Kaname, he fell into dark abyss where his unforgivable act repeated itself multiple times.

###### 

Feeling suddenly cold, Zero's eyes fluttered open to see the white ceiling of his room. When he turned his head to the side, tears flowed from his eyes to see an empty side instead of his friend lying there. Once again he had messed everything. First he lost his parents and now Kaname... He couldn't explain how heartbreaking pain this is.

He abruptly stood up from his bed, searching around the room to see if he could find any trace of Kaname, but didn't found any. He made his way to the closet and opened it harshly, to see half-of the closet empty and just his own clothes hanging. _'No! Kaname left me here. He really hates me now. I am so useless. Why do I make my love ones cry all the time? Why do they leave me even if I truly regret what I did? Am I that heartless as the world says about me? Kaname was my only true friend. Now he left me too...This would have happen to be done sooner or later. Kaname would eventually find who I truly was and leave me alone in this cruel world. I should be glad he left me sooner.'_ Even if he thought all of this, tears couldn't stop to flow down his eyes.

In reality, it hurt too much. He shouldn't have done come to Cross Academy. He should have someone else in replacement. That way he wouldn't have met Kaname and be friends with him. Nothing would have happened and they would continue with their usual lives.

But now nothing can change anything. Past was past and present is now. He has two choices: he could just stay here and cry all day or he could go to find Kaname and sincerely apologize to the brunet. Maybe Kaname would find in his heart to forgive him. Without thinking twice, he chose the latter and with hurried but determined steps made his way out of the room.

When he opened the door, a scowl appeared on his face as he glared at the _ugly duckling_ who had that extremely unpleasant smile on her face. _'Shit. Why the hell do I have to see her now at all of time?'_

With steady breaths, he forced a smile to appear on his face and asked his question as pleasantly as possible, ''Hello. Why are you in front of my room's door?"Zero instantly went right to the point.

Not wanting to take more of the murderous glare, Lina replied quickly, ''Hi, honey~ I just wanted to give this note to you. Your handsome husband said that it is really important.''

Zero snatched the paper as soon she had finished. His eyes bulged when he saw what was written in the little note. Anxiety and joy gripped gripped his body tightly at the same time and he ran with his full speed down the stairs, to the coffee shop. The paper forgotten on the floor where the hunter had dropped it.

Lina bend down and carefully picked up the paper. A smirk appeared on her face as she skimmed through the note.

 _Meet me at the cafe shop as soon as you receive this. We need to talk.-Kaname_

She grabbed her mobile phone from her bag and dialed the number of her friend, _''Chairman, things are getting pretty interesting between them. I will report the other things tomorrow.''_


	9. Hot Springs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew~ Updated this chapter as soon as I could! :D Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer-Do not own Vampire Knight, only Ash.

**Hot Springs**

Taking a deep breath, he harshly open the cafe's door, earning him some curious glances, which he ignored. Zero searched around for a certain pure-blood and spotted him sitting on the last row while drinking his coffee elegantly.

Slowly striding over to Kaname until he directly stood in front the table, the hunter gazed ruefully at Kaname, who seemed to have not acknowledged Zero and continued to drink his tea.

''Kaname...'' Zero breath out, but still not got any hint of acknowledgment.

This really hurt. Kaname didn't even acknowledge him. Was he not anymore a friend of the pure-blood now? No…this was not a time to think about such things. Mentally shaking his head and pushing his thoughts to the side, he gathered his courage and apologized in a soft voice, '' Kaname-senpai, I am sorry.''

Hearing this apology, Kaname looked up to meet the guilty lavender eyes. An unreadable expression on his face. After some more staring, the pure-blood decided to turn his face to the other side and gaze out of the window, once again ignoring Zero.

As few awkward moments passed, Kaname decided to end the uncomfortable silence, ''Seto-kun, please take a sit.''

To hear Seto-kun from Kaname, an arrow sliced through his heart. Huh…it was over? He should have expected that. But why did Kaname want to talk to him if the pure-blood wanted to break their friendship? **''To say farewell.''** His mind countered back his question.

Sighing, the hunter took the seat, which was opposite Kaname, and cast down his face to look at his fingers. Zero didn't feel like facing Kaname right now. When he literally felt someone burning holes through his head, Zero gazed up to see Kaname scrutinize him with that damn unemotional mask on.

''What? Haven't you see a hurt person before?" Zero asked in an irritated voice. Oh…shit! Realization downed to him like a bricks of wall at what he said. Why does his mouth always betray him? Before the hunter could apologize again, he heard an unexpected chuckle from the other party.

Surprised, Zero unconsciously admired the now laughing brunet. _'Did I said something humorous? Don't think so. So why is Kaname laughing? Um...No clue. The reason just can go to hell. All I care is to see Kaname happy with me again!'_

Patiently waiting for the laughing vampire to calm down, Zero curiously inquired the reason of all of this laughing, ''So…may I ask what you founded so funny to laugh at?"

''YOU!'' Kaname exclaimed as it was the most obvious thing in the world. Taking the coffee, which was cold already, from the table, he poured it all over the confused silver-haired.

Under the wet bangs, Zero's eyed furrowed together in annoyance. He wouldn't mind to repeat the hitting-Kaname-against-the-wall scene right now. _'I was drowning myself in the guilt and the pure-blood was laughing behind my back! And now he even spilled coffee over me. How humiliating this day could be!'_ Standing from his seat in mock annoyance, he was going leave this coffee shop, but was stopped when a hand gripped his wrist tightly.

Zero stared at the hand and his eyes wondered upper to see amusing wine-red eyes. _'That bastard was actually laughing at me as I thought.'_

''Now we are even.'' Kaname pulled Akira closer to him, making the frowning human sit beside him.

''W-hat?" Zero could only stutter as he was suddenly pulled over.

''You hurt my head and I hurt your pride.'' Kaname smugly peered at the fidgeting, defensive boy.

''I said sorry!'' Zero frowned. Kaname didn't had to go all the way to embarrass him in front of the all the people. At least, he had banged Kaname privately.

''And I already forgave you. Just wanted some payback.''

''Really? Why?" Zero's eyes brightened brightly then turned to confused ones. That past embarrassing few moments forgotten in his mind.

Kaname nodded his head while having a smile on his face. ''Yes, Zero. Forgive you. My mother said that there is no 'thank you' nor 'sorry' in friendship. At first, my mind was reluctant to do that, but my heart told me otherwise. And I just couldn't break the promise which I made with you.

''Oh.. Thanks."

Zero peered at Kaname as if he contemplating to do something which he was. He just wanted to hug Kaname to assure himself that this wasn't a dream and Kaname had truly forgave him. But still could they be the same as before?

Kaname grinned when he caught Akira's stare. By staying with Akira so much, he knows what look that means. The boy wanted to hug him. So who he was to say no?

"Akira-kun, you may hug me if you want to."

It didn't take even a second to launched himself on Kaname. Wrapping his arms tightly around the other's body, Zero buried himself the warmth, freely given to him.

''Akira, may I ask you something?" Confirmed from the other's nod, he continued, ''First of all, why did you hit me when I did nothing wrong? Why were you so angry all of a sudden? And from where did you get this strong? Were you an athlete or something related to that before you came to our school?"

What the hell were these 100 questions? Does he had to answer them all?

Looking back at Kaname, he knew he won't escape any of the questions. Exhaling a long sigh, he replied monotonously to all the questions, ''I can't tell you why I became so angry neither the hitting part. The only thing I can tell you is that I trained in a _shooting_ and gymnastic club. That's one of the reason I am strong.'' _The other reason is because I am a vampire hunter._ Zero silently added.

''Oh…I see. But you still have to tell me the reason of your anger and banging me on the wall. If you still refuse, I won't talk to you anymore." Kaname persuaded threateningly. He isn't the person to get half of the answers when he can get full ones.

 _'I am so going to kill someone today and that someone probably is Kaname Kuran. I don't even know the exact reason of my anger. What explanation I should give to Kaname?'_ Sighing for the hundredth time this day, he gave Kaname the explanation that he knew was in the part of the anger, ''Umm...Because you were with Ash all night instead of me.'' The blushing hunter quickly turned his head to the side, he was so damn confused and embarrassed at the same time. Now Kaname will think him as a freak.

Blinking several times, Kaname gawked at Zero in surprise. Of all things, he didn't expect to hear such a sincere and childish answer, but somehow he was touched greatly.

Overcoming the shock in seconds, the pure-blood gave one of his evil smirks, which was the key to see Akira all embarrassed, ''Akira-chan, are you jealous? To ensure you, I and Ash didn't do anything _bad_. We were just stuck killing some Level E's, who appeared in this area.''

Zero was going to lecture about the jealousy part, but shut his moth when he heard Kaname's rest of the sentence. He shouldn't have thought Kaname as a playboy. The hunter made a mental note to note think about irrelevant things and come to the wrong conclusions when he had no proves at all. But still that didn't explained about Kaname's clothes being so disheveled.

''So why were your clothes so unkempt?" Zero asked the question that bothered his mind recently.

''Oh…about that. The shirt was torn apart when the Level E manage to attack me. The hair you could guess about. Nobody can have his hair kept when they are fighting."

'' I see, but what about your pants?"

Kaname looked away when heard Akira's question. He deliberately avoided to talk about his pants being undone. It was just embarrassing and out of character to say about what happened with his pants.

''Say it or I won't talk to you anymore.'' Zero smirked while he repeated the same warning that Kaname had threatened him.

Kaname banged his head on the table, hiding his face from the lavender eyes. Mustering his courage, he said quickly, ''Beacause,I,went,to,the,bathroom.''

''Can you repeat that?" Zero asked confusedly. He didn't understand a word left from Kaname's mouth.

 _'This will be long.'_ Still hiding his face in his arms, Kaname muttered slowly, ''Before I came to our room, I went to the bathroom. I did you-know-what there and forgot to...You can guess what I mean.''

Once again an awkward silence engulfed between them. But it doesn't last long when Zero burst out laughing. For him, this was the funniest thing he ever heard! The great, mighty pure-blood forgot to zip his pants when he came out of the bathroom. If Zero was a reporter and would post this in a magazine; it would sure be a big hit!

''Kaname, this was the funniest thing I ever heard. You sure know how to make people laugh!'' Zero covered his mouth to stop the laughing, but it didn't stopped and got all the more louder.

''Yeah, yeah. You don't have to laugh so much. Nobody is perfect.'' Kaname slightly scolded Zero. It was already embarrassing to say it aloud and Akira was making it more worse.

''Okay, okay. Sorry.'' Zero said while wiping the tears from his eyes.

From then, the two students talk about irrelevant things. They would have go on with talking for a long time, but were unfortunately interrupted by the loud shout of Ash and the door being harshly opened.

''Kana-chan!"

 _'Oh no! That second ugly duckling is here too! I have to do something to make her go away before she takes Kaname away again. Think Kiryuu!'_ Zero was totally unaware of how jealousy his thoughts sounded. A bulb appeared on Zero' head as an interesting idea came to his mind. He made an another mental note to thank Kaito for all of his tricks.

''Kaname, stay still. I am going to kiss you now." Before the pure-blood could answer, Zero grabbed Kaname's hair and pushed him down to meet his lips with the unexpected ones.

Shocked, Kaname stood still as Zero continued to ravish his lips. In the back ground, they could barely here the whistles of the people.

Ash stopped dead in her tracks when she looked the sight before. Blushing to the tips of her ears, she turned around and quickly made her way out. _'Why do I have such a bad timing?'_ She questioned herself.

###### 

 _Kissing Plan succeeded!_

Hiding in the shadow, Lina took as many pictures as she could while having a Cheshire smirk on her face.

###### 

''Ha-ha! You should have seen her face. It was so hilarious!" Zero laughed victoriously as he made his way to the hot springs with Kaname in tow.

Kaname passed a hand through his hair in a worn-out manner. Akira repeated this sentence multiple times already. It was creating him a big headache. A hot spring would surely do him good right about now.

Before Akira could once again repeat the sentence, Kaname intervened smoothly, going to a different and _interesting_ topic. ''Akira, you said that its wrong to kiss a male? So why did you kiss me? Don't tell me that you have fallen for my handsome charms.'' Kaname smirked triumphantly when the silver-haired averted his gaze and chewed his lips in a very tempting way.

Zero, looking everywhere except Kaname, cursed the pure-blood silently for having such controlling attitude. Why couldn't he celebrate his own winning? The hunter came out of his thoughts when the pure-blood halted in his tracks all of a sudden.

''Oh, man! Akira, please go ahead. I forgot the towel in my room. It would take my just couple of minutes to go get it." Seeing the nod from Akira, Kaname smiled charmingly and hurriedly made his way to his room.

Shaking his head in amusement, Zero leisurely walked to the hot springs. He didn't know what incident was about to happen there...

###### 

Slightly opening the door to the changing room, Zero peeked inside if anyone was there. He didn't wanted to get molested by some humans or worse by vampires. Seeing only old geezers inside talking with each other, he gave a relief sigh and trudged in without any worry, earning attention from the other residents. He didn't know what big mistake he did by ignoring the old geezers.

Zero, oblivious to the way the geezers where looking at him, unbuttoned his shirt and took it out of his shoulders. Neatly folding it, the hunter placed it upon the chest of the locker. He was going to take of his belt, but a wrinkled hand grabbed his wrist, halting him in his movements.

''Why don't I take care of that?" One of the geezers whispered in a very disgustingly sweet voice as one of his hands slightly caressed the boy's nipple. The other geezer making his way to him with some hand-scuffs in his hand.

Zero's eyes twitched in annoyance. He nearly gagged at what was happening. Here he thought he would have peace and no one would molest him, but his presumption was drained down the bin. This two old geezers touching him like was not what he was expecting.

The hunter would teach them a lesson that they won't forget till their end of their fucking lives.

 _'These geezers pick up the wrong guy.'_

###### 

Walking with a towel folded on his hand, Kaname stopped in his tracks when he smelled the scent of blood. He ignored it thinking someone cut his finger or something along those lines, but as he got closer, the scent got all the more thicker. The pure-blood's heart jumped in concern when he pinpointed the scent was coming from the changing room where he left Akira.

Kaname's steps doubled in speed as worry clouded his mind. _'Everything is okay. Akira is well. Everything is okay. Akira is well.'_ The pure-blood repeated the mantra till he reached the destined place.

Barging into the room full speed, Kaname looked around worriedly for a silver-haired. His heart beat calmed downed a little to see Akira sitting on one of the bench _uninjured._ So that means...

Kaname's head turned to the right, where he saw two old geezers lying beside the wall unconscious with a head injury present. _'Don't tell me Akira also hit their heads on the wall to.'_

''Yes, I did. They were touching me in an inappropriate way. So that's why I beat them up.'' Zero sincerely answered while locking his eyes with deep russet. He would have done worse if the old geezers didn't begged him to stop.

 _'Oh…shit. I must have said that loud. Glad Akira beat them up by himself because he doesn't know what torture awaited those disgusting geezers.'_ Nodding in understanding, Kaname pulled Akira up and led him to the hot springs, earning him a questioning gaze.

''You aren't mad me?"

Kaname shook his head, replying to Akira's question, ''No. They deserved it. If I would be there, let's safely say that they won't be amongst the living.''

###### 

 _(After some minutes)_

Arriving at the hot springs, Kaname discarded all of his clothes and placed them on the ground. He grabbed the towel and wrapped it around his waist.

Zero's eyes traveled up and down Kaname's figure, silently admiring the pure-blood's perfect body. He was startled from his gaze when a smug face of a pure-blood turned to him.

''Oh my. Akira-chan. You aren't ogling me, are you?" Kaname deviously smirked as the person in question turned his face away from him, hiding the deep blush painting on his face.

Having mercy on the boy, Kaname got into the hot springs, a relaxing breath escaping his mouth. ''Akira, change your clothes and join me. I won't look at you. Promise.''

Zero cast a glance at Kaname to see if the pure-blood keeping his word. Just seeing the back of Kaname, Zero discarded his pants and quickly wrapped a towel around him.

Making his way to the hot springs, Zero delved into the water. His muscles relaxing considerably. Smiling, he placed his back upon the wall and seated beside the content pure-blood.

Each of them lost in their own world, the pleasant silence continued until Zero broke it with his confused voice, ''Kaname, if you already forgave me. Why did you ignore me when I called you?

Kaname suddenly perked up at that sentence and turned to Akira, the reasoning of his ignorance harshly dawned to him, ''Akira, today I got a call from the Senate. They said that the Hunter's President is in our country and that he already visited our school, but I haven't met him. I was wondering..." Kaname stopped in thought. As if he was contemplating to continue.

Zero's blood run cold. Kaname couldn't possibly know his true identify, could he? Damn those Senate leeches. His question was soon answered as he heard the dreaded sentence left Kaname's mouth.

''Could you, by any chance, be Kiryuu Zero?"

###### 


	10. French Toast or Kiss?

**French Toast or Kiss?**

 _''Could you, by any chance, be Kiryu Zero?"_

''W-hat?" Zero's blood _literally_ drained down from his face. How…,how can the pure-blood know? Wasn't he careful while hiding his identity? Well if you subtract the banging against the door of Kaname and beating up the crap of the old geezers, pretty much everything else he did was done very carefully.

''I asked, are you Kiryu Zero?" Kaname narrowed his eyes dangerously. The first time he met this human, he could feel something off and had his own suspicions; but his suspicions were locked down deep in his heart when he spent the time with Akira. But now they were out in the open.

 _'I can't tell Kaname that I am the Kiryu Zero. The leader of the hunters who killed thousand of vampires. The hunter who came to this academy to check upon the peace treaty between them. And if the vampires would misbehave, I would kill them without a second thought. No! Kaname will surely hate me if I tell him all of that. And I don't want that.'_ Zero looked up, but bent his head down when he saw those eyes with emotions he couldn't place.

Kaname patiently waited to receive an answer from the silent human. This silence was testing his patience, and conforming his suspicions. If Akira or most preferably Kiryu didn't answer, the pure-blood knew that it would end in a disaster.

''I d-on't know about whom are you talking about. I've never heard of Zero Kiryu." Zero rubbed his eye with the back of his hand, trying to hide his nervousness. He decided to not to tell the truth. It would be hazardous. And...he also wanted to remain friends with this annoying but kind pure-blood. It just pained him to even think about parting ways.

''You sure?" Kaname inquired. His suspicions still present; but they started to waver when he saw the slight nodding from Akira.

''Are absolutely sure?"

''Yes, Kaname. I am absolutely sure. Don't you believe me?" Zero averted his eyes to the other side. He hated lying, but there was no other choice.

Sighing, Kaname threw his head back, relaxing his sore muscles. He knew this conversation won't lead them anywhere and he didn't want to doubt his only close friend. If things got more suspicious, he would do some research; but for now he will let it slide and just enjoy this companionship for as long as it lasts. There was no point in arguing about it. Maybe the damn Council gave him false information. Those geezers can't be trusted.

''I do believe you, Akira. That's why I am asking.'' Kaname closed his eyes, continuing his sentence as an afterthought, "Let me tell you this. I hate liars with a passion, especially those who are close to me."

Zero inwardly flinched, but said nothing in reply, letting the silence linger. What will become the end of this?

###### 

''Akira, did you pack your stuff?" Kaname asked, reading the daily newspaper with one hand and with the other one eating his butter toast. He had already packed his stuff beforehand and had transferred them down stairs yesterday. Why you ask? Because he just wanted to scare Akira a bit, which he succeeded successfully.

''Yea, just finished." Zero put the last of clothing ,zipped the suitcase and strode out of the spacious room to find a very relaxing Kaname eating _his_ French toast which he made it with a lot of sweat and hard work. Okay...that was dramatic, but still he really did his best making the French toast in the little kitchen that this suite has.

''Kaname! Put that French toast down this instant!" Zero ordered with his raised voice, which vibrated all around the floor where their room was, scaring the poor patrons passing by.

Kaname gave the shouting human a half second of his attention before it was directed back to the delicious creamy bread. Umm...it was truly appetizing. The buttery surface of the bread enveloping his tongue and the other caverns of his mouth before it is replaced by the unique taste of the bread.

Zero frowned as he saw how Kaname was looking at his French toast and enjoying it without a care in the world, obviously ignoring his presence. It was supposed to be him enjoying that piece of bread instead of that thief pure-blood.

Taking the seat opposite of Kaname, Zero made himself comfortable till Kuran Kaname can come down to the earth from the clouds and listen to his complaining which sounded more like bickering instead.

Kaname wiped his fingers with the handkerchief after he finished the oh-so-palatable-breakfast; and let his eyes wonder up to meet the eyes of Akira, clearly seeing the irritation written on them.

''The breakfast was delicious. Thank you." Kaname smiled, knowing Akira was going to flare up.

Zero's irritate glare didn't falter, but his insides jumped at hearing the other's praise. He needed to be angry at the pure-blood right now, but instead he was rejoicing when he saw the killer smile and given a compliment from the person with the killer smile.

''Your welcome." Zero propped his chin on his hand. Being moody for not eating his breakfast.

''Are you angry?'' Kaname hid his smile behind his hand. He was fully enjoying this.

''No." Zero replied, a vein popping on his head.

''Then are you hungry?" Kaname inquired, the smile grew wide behind his hand.

''No." Zero replied with the same answer, but this time it was proven wrong by the grumbling of his stomach.

Before Kaname could comment about the stomach begging for food, Zero straightened up abruptly, knocking the chair down and snapped at Kaname, "Yes! I am hungry! You ate my delicious French toast! And I am so damn hungry! Its all your fault!'' Zero was in the brim of crying. Damn…mornings without breakfast made him emotional.

The hunter president was startled when a hand caressed his cheek, tilting his head upwards to meet the warm gaze of a certain brunet.

''Akira-kun, may I suggest a more delicious thing than a French toast?" Kaname murmured, his breath ghosting over Zero's lips.

Zero absentmindedly nodded, entranced by the mysterious pool of brown.

''How about a _French Kiss_?"

The next thing he knew Kaname was alone in the room, a suspicious red-faced hunter locking himself in the bathroom. Did he take the joke too far? Shrugging, Kaname went over to the bathroom and knocked the door, coaxing the silver-haired to come out.

###### 

 _Flight 109_

A robotic of a lady sounded throughout the large expanse area of the airport.

''Yup that's my flight." Swinging his bag over his shoulder, the person grinned as he handed his boarding card to flight receptionist. _''Zero, I am coming soon to meet you."_ With that thought, he went inside the plane, the Cheshire smirk still in place.

###### 

''Thank for staying here. Hope to see you two again!" Lina said politely and winked at the two boys.

''It would be a pleasure." Kaname smiled, hiding his irritation perfectly under his mask while on the other hand, Zero frowned and made his way out of the hotel, without even sparing glance at the smirking lady.

That ugly duckling had a thing for Kaname and he didn't like that a bit. Thank the universe, for parting from this woman and possibly never seeing her. A smirk appeared on his face at the last thought.

''Why are you smirking like that? Do you want that French kiss?" Kaname wondered.

 _'How much more perverted can that pure-blood be!'_ Zero nearly ran to the awaited car with a furious blush on his face, leaving a smirking Kaname behind.


	11. Pure-blood's Jealousy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Notes:** Sorry for the long wait, please enjoy the chapter! :)

**Pure-blood's Jealousy**

''Okay, Akira-kun. We will have to part our ways here." Kaname announced as they entered the large entrance of the Cross Academy.

''But Kaname-senpai, there still a ways to go." Zero protested, not wanting to leave the pure-blood yet. The hunter wanted pure-blood prince for his company no matter how wrong it is in their current society.

Kaname curiously peered at Akira. Even if the other clearly didn't say it loudly, there was hidden meaning in the sentence that said stay with the pureblood longer. _'I wonder if I should agree. There is no harm, so why not? I also have talk to the Chairman about the false news given by the Council.'_

''Would you like to come to the Chairman's office? I have something to talk with him. You can also say give your thanks for the wonderful trip." Kaname softly spoke, starting to walk ahead, knowing Akira would follow him.

Nodding, Zero ran forward to catch up to Kaname, holding his hands behind his back in a cute fashion.

The two walked in silence, taking peeks at each other when the other wasn't looking.

 _'Kaname looks unreal under the moonlight. Now I know why they say about the pure-bloods being the most beautiful creatures than all.'_ Zero gazed at Kaname openly, his heart beating hard against his ribcage. Why was he letting a pure-blood of all of people so close to him?

Kaname's eyebrow furrowed together, as he could practically feel the admiration gaze directed at him. Turning his face to the side, he was suddenly entranced by the lavender eyes looking at him.

The pure-blood stopped in his tracks, feeling something flutter against his chest. This feeling…what it is? How can just drop his mask around this silver-haired human? Surely something is wrong that he couldn't place a finger on it.

As their eyes met, emotions clashed roughly with each other. The two gazed at each other for barely two seconds before turning their heads to their perspectives sides, reddish color painting their faces.

The silent walk to the Chairman's office was finally over, much to the two student's relief. They couldn't take another second of the dead silence between them.

Being the perfect gentleman unlike Zero, who is more a 'bad boy' instead, Kaname knocked the door twice and entered when a cheery voice of the Chairman gave him the permission to enter in. He ponders if the man has a brain disorder due being the Chairman of a prestigious school.

''Oh! My darling students! Welcome back! Did you have a nice trip?" The Chairman all to happily asked, and jumped from his seat to hug Kaname first, because the pure-blood is the more behaved one of the two, before going to hug the hunter president, who sidestepped the unneeded hug.

''Wah~! You are so mean!" Crocodiles tears slipped from his eyes, but nobody took notice as their gaze was trained on the person leaning against the wall, a grin plastered on his face, which unnerved Kaname greatly.

Kaien straightened up from his position because no one wasn't giving him a drop of their attention. Following their Kaname and Zero gazes, the happy blond smile brightly as he saw who was they looking at.

The Chairman skipped bunny-like over to the grinning red-head and introduced the unknown person, ''This person here,'' Kaien indicated with his fingers at the person beside him before continuing, ''is Akio Minami."

Cross was going to introduce Kaname, but 'Akio' cut him off, ''This is Kuran Kaname, isn't he? Its a pleasure to meet you in person." Akio brought his hand forward for a shake.

Kaname narrowed his eyes suspiciously. How did this human know him? This 'Akio' is giving the same aura that Akira does. Its like they are suppressing something dangerous.

Before Kaname could voice out his uncertainty, the figure behind him ran forwards and grabbed the front of 'Akio's shirt, bringing the other closer, so he could whisper.

''What are you doing here, dear cousin?" Zero dangerously whispered in Kaito's ear, low enough for only both of them to hear. This damn cousin of his would get him to trouble.

''I missed you. You took awfully lot of time here just checking out the vampires.'' Kaito explained as the same tone used by Zero before.

Zero gritted his teeth. His cousin could be so annoying. He couldn't count at how many times he suppressed the urge to kill his cousin.

While the two hunters were having their own conversation, they didn't notice the dangerous look the pure-blood had.

''You two know each other?" Kaname inquired bitterly. Hating the close proximity between the annoying red-head and Akira.

Loosening his grip on Kaito's shirt, Zero turned to Kaname and smiled, ''Of course I know him! He's my-Phh." A hand covered his mouth, blocking his speech.

''He's my ex-boyfriend~ I just came to see him if we could patch up things once again." Kaito winked, obviously enjoying the glare Kuran giving him.

''Oh. I see. Then I must take my leave. Please enjoy your time with your _boyfriend_ , Akira-kun." Kaname declared bitterly. Then left the office without taking a glance back. Talking to the Chairman forgotten for the moment.

''You jerk! Now Kaname has the wrong idea!" Zero murderously glared at the smirking red-head, who was openly showing his enjoyment. Still annoyed, Zero ran after Kaname, hoping to catch up on the pure-blood.

''Chairman, don't tell me there is something going between those two?" Kaito frowned. His victorious enjoyment forgotten now. This was a serious matter.

The mysterious Cross could only hide a smile behind his hand, but his eyes showed otherwise. There were full of worry.

''Kaito-kun. Let the river flow by itself. We can't intervene in their business. Its Zero's choice at what he will choose, but I can tell you this. Both Zero and Kaname would get hurt in the end of this."

Kaito directed his unreadable gaze to the Chairman, his instincts conforming the other's statement. Nothing good will come out of this..

###### 

Kaname opened the door to his dormitory, ignoring the concerned and happy pair of eyes directed to him. He was in no mood to answer any of their question.

''Takuma, don't let anyone disturb me." Kaname ordered his long-time childhood friend before striding up the stairs and going to his room, slamming the door harshly.

The reaming vampire flinched at the door being harshly closed and the murderous aura the pure-blood producing. Not wanting to anger their leader anymore, the vampires left to their respective rooms.

###### 

Kaname flopped himself on the bed, burying his face on the pillows. What was happening to him? Why did he become so angry when that damn, annoying, irksome, troublesome, introduced himself as Akira's boyfriend?

Who does the red-head think of himself clinging on Akira like that? _'Akira is better suited to be by my side, only for me to see, only for me to see the flustered face of his. Only I could tease him, cling to him like that. So where does that irritating Akio come from! Grr...'_

Gathering his thoughts, Kaname realized as he added everything together. Once again he was getting angry for no reason. What was happening to him? He was feeling like a jealous husband who was feeling like his wife was taken away by some other man. _Am I really jealous?_

Flushing to the root of his ears, Kaname buried his face deeper on the pillows, not wanting to answer his question. His thoughts were trespassing the lines and he didn't want to go there still. Maybe a goodnight sleep would do him good. He knew if he thinks more, he would probably kill someone.

Nodding his head to himself, Kaname let the fatigue to overcome him. These days would tire him like no other.

###### 


	12. Avoidance

**Avoidance**

A pissed Zero growled at the annoying Day Class for being so noisy. He wasn't in the mood to handle bunch of idiots right now. You wanna know why? The reason is because of a certain brunet pure-blood vampire has been avoiding him for two damn weeks. And even worse, after one week, Kaname refuses even to meet his gaze or talk to him.

First it was in the library:

 _Zero was munching on his chocolate chip cookie while reading the book in his hand. Clearly enjoying the book he was reading and as well the cookie he is eating._

 _Then suddenly the hair on his arm started to tingle. Alerting him of a pure-blood coming in the room. Zero- the professional hunter he is- recognized the vampire in a second. And Kaname being the only pure-blood in campus, it was quite easy._

 _Seeing the pure-blood going the other way, Zero decided to call his senpai over here, "Oi! Kaname-senpai! Come here to sit with me." Zero ignored the glares he was receiving from the occupants in the room for interrupting their silence._

 _Kaname looked around him as if another Kaname would appear besides him- which was a really ridiculous thought. Finding no one, Kaname sighed dejectedly and strode forward in his all prince-like glory. He didn't want to meet Akira when he wasn't sure what he was feeling. But as fate decided he had no choice but to talk to Akira._

 _"Yes, Akira-kun?" Kaname averted his eyes, for he knew some inappropriate thoughts would come to his mind if he looked at Akira too much. This is just too much for him to handle._

 _"Kaname-senpai, please sit here. I want to talk to you about yesterday. I went after you and was about to reach your room, but was stopped by Ichijou-senpai. He said that you weren't feeling well and wanted to be alone. Are you alright now?" Zero asked, genuinely concerned about the pure-blood health. As far as he knows, pure-bloods don't get sick. So what was this rare sickness that plagued the prince of vampires?_

 _Kaname opened his mouth to answer, but was rudely interrupted by none-other than the annoying Akio._

 _"Akira-chan! How sexy you look today! I can't wait to eat you~" A jumping Kaito made his way over to Zero and sit beside the hunter, earning a frown from the Kuran. Haha. Its fun to make vampires angry and he loved every moment of it._

 _'That annoying boy is sitting in my seat. How dare he? And how can he say he wants to eat Akira while I am standing right here? This human sure wants to get killed!' The window behind them started to crack, alerting Kaname of his anger. 'Cool down Kaname. You don't want to scare the humans.' Kaname repeated that line, cooling his anger._

 _The duo sitting on the chairs said nothing at noticing the dark aura the pure-blood was producing, but their eyes said otherwise. Zero eyes were filled with worry for Kaname's unusual anger, while Kaito's eyes were full of mischievousness and enjoyment for seeing the almighty Kuran like this._

 _"Sorry, please excuse me. I have some other business to attend." Kaname glared holes at Kaito's eyes before taking his leave. Not bothering to answer when Akira called him._

 _"What wrong with him? And why are you saying things like that?" Zero murderously glared at the person sitting beside him. If Kaito wasn't his cousin, he would have shot him ages ago. He had such a good chance to talk with Kaname, and Kaito succeeded to ruin it once again._

 _"Lets say, he is jealous of someone." Kaito smirked before also taking his leave. Leaving behind a confused Zero._

 _'What does Kaito mean? Kaname is jealous of whom? Is he…jealous of me that I am Kaito's fake boyfriend? No. That can't be. Kaname and Kaito hate each other by the looks of it. But what if they are trying to hide their relationship in their hating-act? No. That can't be. But what if it is? Grr...Get a grip Kiryu. Reading to much romantic novels is getting in your head.' Zero's lips turned into a frown. This was not so happening. Everything is his super imagination and he is going to waste anymore of his time on irrelevant thoughts._

Then it was in the Chairman's house:

 _Zero was cooking chicken curry for the dinner. He didn't want to eat poison for the weekend's dinner-which was also called food in normal language cooked by the Chairman. So he volunteered to cook the food for himself._

 _Tasting his own food with the spoon, Zero eyes fluttered closed at tasting the curry. His hand-made curry is always the best._

 **Ding Dong**

 _The doorbell rang. Disturbing Zero from his trance. The hunter inwardly cursed and went to open the door. If it was the Chairman, he is so going to behead that happy blond._

 _Harshly opening the door- it might even break from its hinges- Zero was about to bark some curses that would make the sailors hide in shame; but stopped in mid-word when he saw exactly who was standing in front of him._

 _Kaname cocked his head to the side in a questioning manner-which Zero found the most adorable action the pure-blood had ever shown to him- and monstrously questioned for this unusual behavior._

 _''Is everything okay, Seto-kun?"_

 _'Seto-kun? When did Kaname started to call me from my fake surname? Something is definitely wrong here. And for some reason, Kaname feels quite distant. Its like he is avoiding me...' Zero met Kaname's gaze head on. To see if he could find the reason of the avoidance._

 _Kaname gulped uncharacteristically when those beautiful lavender pair of eyes met his. It looked liked those eyes were seeing right through his soul. He had to go away right now or he doesn't what will happen._

 _''Um…Seto-kun. Please give this papers to the Chairman. I must go. The Night Class is waiting for me to lead them. Our class would be starting soon.'' Kaname smiled and was about to quickly scurry off, but Zero beat it to him._

 _''Kaname-senpai, today is Saturday. As far as I know, the classes are not held today. Is there anything special today?" Zero's lips turned into a grin when he saw the shock passed on Kaname's face. Chuckle. He caught the deer in his trap._

 _Receiving no response from the pure-blood, Zero grabbed Kaname's wrist before the brunet could protest and brought him inside the house. ''Kaname-senpai, why don't you have dinner with me ? It must be boring to sit alone in your room and eat alone. Right?''_

 _The brunet vampire could only nod in agreement. Sometimes it felt like he had no one in this world. But what about Yuki? Wasn't she the one he loved all this time? But now he felt that his loved Yuki only as sister. What was happening with him? Didn't he plan to marry Yuki when he would grow up? So why was this teen before him was turning his world upside down?_

 _''Hey, sit here. I will set the dishes.'' Zero indicated to the right for Kaname to sit -which the pure-blood did- and went to bring the food and dishes from the kitchen. It took only five minutes to set everything and Zero re-checked to see if anything was amiss-which wasn't much to his pleasure- and sat down on the opposite chair of Kaname. ''So Kaname. Eat up as much as you want. I really made a lot of curry.'' Zero grinned when he received another nod from the brunet._

 _''Thanks.'' Kaname took the spoon and delved on the curry. Taking a spoonful, Kaname directed the spoon in his mouth. Hmmm...What a wonderful taste. Akira sure knows how to cook. After that he took another mouthful, then another, one more again, and just to finish another one till the bowl was fully empty._

 _''More please.'' Kaname's eyes were shining like diamonds. This curry was just too amazing. From when he was a small kid and until know that he is a young adult, he always ate high-classed food, and never had a chance to any other kind of food. His mother was so busy going from one place to another to restore the peace. That's why she didn't had anytime to make food for him or specifically had no time for him. But he didn't blame his mother. He knew she loved him nonetheless and for him that only mattered. So it was refreshing to eat home-made food._

 _'Hmm...Kaname looks just like a cute child who wants to be pampered by his parents. I knew it. Not every pure-blood is bad. They just put a tough mask to protect them from others. Haha. When did I get so soft with vampires?' There was no need to answer that question when the exact answer was right front of him, eating the curry just like a child._

 _''Akira! This is so delicious. Could you pack some curry to take it with me to the Moon Dorms?'' Kaname excitedly asked. He was love in with the curry the first time it entered in his mouth. And he wants to eat more even if his tummy his full._

 _''Of course, Senpai. Give me a moment to pack.'' Zero sweetly smile and stood up from his chair to go to the kitchen._

 _Finishing his second bowl, Kaname placed it on the neatly decorated table and wiped his mouth with the handkerchief. Now that he came down from his high, it was time to think until Akira comes. He planned to have some distant between him and the human, but it only seems that they are getting closer. What does fate plans to do with him? Was it pain written all over his life?_

 _Kaname frowned. He didn't know the answers. Everyday new questions were deciding to make his life hell. The worst part is that he doesn't have any answers to those questions. The pure-blood's ears perked up as he heard footsteps coming this way. Composing from his distress, he put a fake smile as Zero came from the kitchen, holding a box which he assumed had the curry inside of it._

 _''Senpai, here is the curry." Zero announced as he walked inside the room. Before he could hand the box with the curry, somebody glomped him from behind, preferably a relative who is acting strange ._

 _''Aki-chan! Can I have some curry for tonight? It will really taste good if I put it on you! So how about it?" Kaito couldn't help to hide his trade-mark smirk._

 _''Wha-?Phh!" Zero was going to exclaim about this outrageous behavior of his elder cousin, but a hand covered his mouth, unable him to speak._

 _''Honey, don't be shy. We make love each night. So don't be embarrassed. Kuran-senpai won't tell anyone, would you, Senpai?" Kaito blinked innocently at his 'Kuran-senpai', waiting for a supposed answer._

 _The pure-blood in question clenched his teeth tightly and glared daggers on the hugging couple. Obviously displeased by their close proximity. 'Why was Akira so nice and cuddly with me when he already has a lover? Was this the secret Akira was unable to say to me in the hotel? That would make sense. Well, the human can go with whomever he wants. I don't give a damn.'_

 _''Don't worry, I won't tell anyone. Please enjoy your night." The pure-blood faked his usual smile before turning to leave. From now on, he would stay as far as possible from Akira Seto._

 _'NO! Kaname has got it all wrong. Stupid Kaito!' Zero struggled in Kaito's arms, wanting to get free. Stupid, stupid charm! Why does my strength releases when it wants to?_

 _Kaito released his cousin when he saw the pure-blood was out of sight. It was quite difficult to restrain the silver-haired hunter in one place, but still it worked with the charm he put on Zero before some moments ago._

 _''You jerk! Why do you have to say such lies? If Kaname avoids me after this, I won't ever talk to you. Did you listen? EVER!'' Zero murderously glared at his silent cousin before storming off._

 _'Sigh, I just wanted to protect you, Zero. But I guess I went to far. I should have done what the Chairman said. Nothing. I hope Zero would be able to forgive me someday.' Giving another sigh, Kaito flopped himself on the chair and miserably started to eat the remaining curry. He would never understand this complex relationship of this vampire and hunter._

###### 

From then the mouse and cat game began. Whenever Kaname sees him, the pure-blood turns the other way or hides from him. Or starts to talk to whomever his by his side. Irritating Zero out of his mind.

Well, today he made up his mind and he is going talk with Kaname even if the brunet wants it or not.

The large iron doors creaked open and the Night Class came from inside in their glory. And as usual, the annoying squealing of girls followed after them.

But Zero didn't care. His eyes were fully trained on the pure-blood vampire, who was leading his pack of wolves. He couldn't wait anymore. He has to know the reason of the pure-blood avoiding him. No matter how many times Kaname refuses to talk to him or refuses to meet his gaze, today he will corner Kaname and get some answers from him.

''Kaname-senpai, may I talk to you for a moment?" Zero ignored the glares he received from the vampires. When they know who he really is, the vampires would keep their head down in submission.

''Seto-kun, the classes are starting. Why don't we talk lat-"

''Its urgent, Senpai."

''But-

''Kuran-senpai, I will drag you with me if you don't come willingly.'' Zero whispered threateningly for only him and Kaname to listen.

 _'Phf. Akira why are you doing this to me?'_ Needing to avoid any bloodshed, Kaname nodded willingly and commanded his followers to go to the building. The dogs- as Zero likes to call them- hesitated first, but did what their master told them when Kaname's aura flared dangerously. He could literally see their ears flopped down dejectedly as they went to the building without their master.

''Seto-kun, I am listening.'' Kaname waited patiently at what the human prefect has to say.

''Not here, senpai. Please follow me." Zero sincerely requested. The things they were about to be said would be only for the two of them and not for prying ears. Before he went, he threatened the girls to go to their dorms or they will fear his wrath. The fan girls- who were already scared from before- ran away, tears staining their faces. That only left Yori and Yuki standing, who were looking at them curiously; but Zero ignored them. He didn't have time to answer their irrelevant questions. The only thing in his mind was Kaname's avoidance. When the hunters find about this attachment, oh boy, they were not going to be very happy.

Understanding what the other was saying, Kaname followed the prefect without any protest. He just prayed Akira won't add any more pieces to his already unsolved puzzle.

###### 

Walking deep into the forest, Zero stopped as they were far enough from everyone. The hunter turned himself to face the impassive pure-blood.

''Kaname, why are you avoiding me?" The straight-forward hunter went directly to the point. He wasn't in the mood to play cat and mouse game.

''What do you mean? Aren't we always like this? Please, Seto-kun. You are wasting my precious time. I have to go. Excuse me.'' As politely as he could, Kaname excused himself. For he wasn't about to go in detail as to why he was avoiding a certain human when he didn't know exactly himself.

 _'Kaname is testing my patience. Hell to with his precious time. I will talk to him whether he wants it or not. This avoidance is making me crazy even if the reason is still unclear to me.'_ Zero lowly growled and launched himself on Kaname, pinning the pure-blood vampire on the tree next to them. The only thing that would make Kaname silent and would actually listen to him would be...

''What the hell?" Before Kaname could think or say anything more, Akira silenced him by pressing his lips against the other soft ones. Shocked out of his mind and nearly about to faint, the pure-blood looked down to only meet the lavender eyes looking at him with dead seriousness mixed with edging curiosity.

 _'Why does I have to be kissed by Akira when I don't know what my feelings are for him? And when he has already a boyfriend? Does he want to earn my heart and break it afterward? I really don't understand where this is going and why in the world it is happening with me.'_


	13. Heart is not Practical

**Heart is not Practical**

Zero moaned in the kiss and pressed his body closer to the pure-blood's. Loving the warmth emitted from Kaname's body. This feeling...what is it called? Is it just plain lust? Or is it a simple attraction? He could never understand because he hasn't experienced this with someone till now. His body was on fire and he knew he was blushing like a stupid virgin for his second kiss, which he was the one who initiated it.

Kaname closed his eyes in pure anguish. Akira, a simple human, was playing with him. Period. What else could he expect in return? Love? Compassion? How ridiculous could he be!

In few years, Akira would find a cute, petite girl, marry her, and have children. They would be like a normal human family. No dangers, no social ranks, no difference between them; just normal people who would only care about how to raise their children and maintain their home. Where did a pure-blood add into such a lovely home?

Despite being the prince of vampires, he was nothing. Absolutely nothing at all. Just a broken soul who needed some kindness to heal. Was that difficult to ask for?

He was at the brim of crying; but he won't. He is a pure-blood; a prince in fact. He won't cry. He can't. All these years, he hardened his heart. Never let anyone close to his heart except his dear girl Yuki. He was too afraid to taint his sweet flower. Just watching from afar made him content; but now this isn't the case. Only seeing Yuki, doesn't make up his day. He earns for someone else. Preferably, a male school prefect with enchanting silver hair and smoldering violet eyes.

By some mistake, specifically stupidity, he let _that someone_ very close to his heart. Made him break his year-built wall into tiny pieces and the worst of all, managing to get into the depths heart where he locked everyone outside including his dear Yuki. Yes, finally he admits it to himself. He loves Akira Seto. Very much too. But soon the 'word love' would be in past tense because soon he won't ever mingle with Akira. He would avoid him by all means even if it would prove quite a difficult task to accomplish.

Kaname made up his mind(that was to get away from the human) and gathered the courage that was left in his body to push the other way. Before Akira could recover, Kaname took up the chance and ran far away from the fallen human. The only safety he would feel would be in his own chamber. No one would be there to witness his broken soul.

Completely caught off guard, Zero fell on the ground ungracefully. Just what happened? One moment he was kissing a very hot vampire, and the other moment he was sitting on the muddy ground with a sore butt. The pure-blood nowhere to be seen.

He grumbled and quickly stood up, dusting of the remaining pieces of dirt from his pants. His happy mood turning into an unhappy one. He was enjoying the kiss, and the pure-blood had to just ruin it by pushing him away. He admits Kaname quite appealing to the eyes and he is a little bit attracted to the other, if not more. He would have continued if he wasn't stopped...

Zero blushed and face-palmed himself for his perverted thoughts. This pure-blood was making him unconsciously think of _things_ that he wouldn't ever think of with another person.

But now was not the time to think that. He has to find Kaname. Fast. Because the close-minded pure-blood would start to avoid him again. And that would really piss him off. You don't want another deja vu of the scene in the hotel.

The wind blew past him and brought him the scent of the pure-blood. He sniffed again and was rewarded again by the tempting smell. Oh, how he love his abilities. They really come in handy in such situations. If the charm wasn't placed on him, he would know where exactly Kaname would be now. Aside from that, he was glad his abilities weren't fully locked away. At least he caught the pure-blood's trail leading to Moon Dorms and that alone was enough for him.

Zero was about to run in the direction of the Moon Dorms; but his run was cut short when Yuki appeared from the trees, heaving deep breathes as she strode to him with her cheeks puffed.

''Zer- I mean Akira-kun, '' Yuki abruptly cut her speech, but then proceeded, ''You have been slacking off your duties recently! I won't tell the Chairmain this time, but if this happens again, I will.'' She half-hardheartedly threatened.

''Sorry, Yuki. Can we talk later? I really have to be somewhere right now.'' Zero calmly spoke, his anxious barely audible in his voice. He didn't have the time to play with this girl. For some reason, this girl's face is making him more pissed.

''No! Akira-kun! You have to patrol the grounds now! Go west. I and Yori will patrol the east. Its either this or telling the Chariman? So what do you prefer?'' Yuki smiled bashfully, knowing she won this round.

''I will patrol the west side of the campus.'' Zero gave in, but murderously glared at Yuki before he turned around and briskly walked to his destination. He wants to kill someone now, preferably a brunet girl who is being really annoying these days. If Kaname doesn't talk to him, he will blame all it to Yuki and will make her life a living hell on earth.

Yuki trembled in fear. That was some scary glare the hunter gave to her. She could comprehend why he is feared in his society...

###### 

Kaname rubbed his eyes sluggishly as he was lying on the comfort of his bed. He was tired of everything. Only sadness and pain awaited him here. The pure-blood wanted a break. A _long-break_ away from here. Away from Akira. And its a perfect idea to go somewhere far way from here. Preferably France. He was already a young adult now and he could finally meet this rumored, powerful president of H.A.

By doing this, he will have a sweet vacation and would be able to see the H.A. president. Two birds killed with one stone.

He always thought how this hunter would be. He imagined this Kiryuu Zero as a very ambitious person because he heard the dedication and loyalty to his work. He would be also powerful for he had heard the numerous killings the hunter president did. By this fact, he was curious at what this president looks like. Just imagine, scars all over his face, his one eye gone, large muscles and mustache or beard upon his face. Oh, that would be horrible face to see. Kaname just shuddered at his beyond than reason imagination.

But now with Akira here at cross, he needs to leave. But how? Without running into Akira, how can he leave? Kaname's emotions were bundled and shattered, he can't see straight. Can't think. That was it; time to go.

Making up his mind for the last time, Kaname commanded Seiren to come to his room.

Seiren appeared infront of him in a second (he always wonders himself how she manages to be anywhere) and bowed to her master in deep respect.

''Seiren, book me a ticket to France for tomorrow evening. You are be dismissed now.'' Kaname wasn't in mood to be kind and he knew Seiren picked up his irritation from his tone. That's why his bodyguard disappeared as fast as she appeared with a small reply of 'Yes, Master.' Only leaving behind her scent present on his room.

Kaname was always grateful to Seiren for her loyalty to him. She never questioned him for anything, and that pleased him greatly.

Falling back to his pillows with an audible sigh, Kaname closed his eyes. He was still heartbroken from the early encounter with the silver-haired. Why does Akira attract him so much that he fell in love with the other so hard? No logical explanation could be given to his interrogation. It was a matter of heart, and heart is not the most practical thing in a man's body. He just hopes his infatuation with the human would be over when he comes back from his trip.

But deep in his heart, he knew that won't ever come true. He loves Akira Seto and would always will. He just doesn't know how deep this love runs.

 _'Akira Seto, you are one unique thing for making me this troubled over you.'_ Kaname let a rueful smile arise on his lips before he let sleep take over him. He will require much needed energy for the flight tomorrow and to meet the rumored hunter. His suspicion of the president being here would also cease if he meets the hunter president in person.

###### 

The question is if Kaname would be able to meet the hunter at all? For he doesn't know the powerful, feared vampire is very close by. The person he is trying to get away from, but still have deep feelings for the other. I think you have already guessed about this person. Yeah, its none other than Akira Seto.

Yup, fate loves to create trouble. Especially for our dear boys.


	14. Hunter Association President?

**Hunter Association President?**

 _''Bonjour monsieur Kaname. Welcome to Paris.''_ An expensively suited man in his forties greeted him with his French accent, a smile brightening his harsh features. Probably must be someone high from the association to personally greet him.

Kaname nodded back in greeting, ''Bonjour, monsieur...'' The pure-blood eyes trailed down on the badge stitched on the right side of the man's coat, ''Alfred.'' Kaname inwardly smirked as he saw the surprise flash on the elder's face before it again morphed into the smiling one.

Alfred nodded politely, his shock disappeared moments ago. ''Please this way. I will take you to the hotel you are living in.'' The elder hunter turned around and led the lead. Kaname following behind him in his usual grace.

''Monsieur Alfred. I don't want to go to the hotel now. Could I please meet the President instead?" Kaname lowly asked, ignoring the worship stares directed to him by the humans he was passing by.

''I am sorry, monsieur Kaname. You can't meet him now. He is on a mission and also currently out of country.'' Alfred replied back, oblivious to the glare the pure-blood shot behind his back.

 _'Couldn't they have told me sooner that the President is not in Paris now? So I could have postponed the flight. Stupid, dumb-headed hunters.'_ Kaname tried his best to control his flaring aura and had that fake smile plastered on his face. If he was in control of his mind now, he would have remembered that he just practically told(commanded) the hunters he would be coming, ending the call before the person on the other line had a chance to answer.

''So when he is coming back?"Alfred side-glanced and gulped when he saw that creepy smile- with fangs included. The one thing he learned in his hunter life was when a vampire smiles with their fangs showing its never good omen.

He knew his next words would determine his fate. Whether he will live to see another day, or be lying on his grave, his loves one mourning for him.

''I really don't know.'' He admitted sincerely. Gulping the lump in his throat as the glare intensified ten times more. Well, he has to says farewell to his life sooner or later; but he still preferred the latter.

###### 

Zero tiredly flopped on his bed- his hands behind his head- and looked up on the ceiling. His thoughts swirling around like a giant ball. It has been two days since he saw the pure-blood and he already missed that damn vampire.

He had searched all the campus and couldn't find Kaname anywhere. It was like the vampire had disappeared from the face of the earth. After finding no clue about the vampire, he had than asked Chairman about it, but the ex-hunter just goofily smiled and said Kaname went for a business say things didn't end up pretty.

The next time someone sees the Chairman, don't forget to ask the reason of that white bandage wrapped around his head.

Zero's lips turned upward as he remembered the scream and begging he heard from the Chairman as he punched and kicked the elder. He knew it wasn't the ex-hunter's fault, but he needed someone to lash his anger out- the Chairman being the perfect target.

And as for the pure-blood, he would better be prepared for getting an earful from him! He can't just believe Kaname! In the beginning the pure-blood was so friendly with him. After Kaito came to this academy, Kaname distanced himself from him- or ignored him to be more specific. Now when he kissed the brain-dead pure-blood and admits to himself that he is attracted to the older male, Kaname seems to disappear to thin air, suddenly going to a business trip for who-knows-what! Argh! He wants to kill someone!

His mobile, laying on top his nightstand, started to ring, bringing him down to earth from high-dangerous thoughts. Without a furthermore glace to see who was calling, he picked it up sluggishly and pressed it against his ear. Annoyed that someone would call him at this hour.

''….''

''Its okay. It's me. Nobody around.'' Zero heard the relieved sigh on other hand and couldn't help to smile small bit. He knew his assistant won't speak until he personally said so. It was only for the safety of not anyone in Cross Academy finding about his true identity- except from the Chairman and the two prefects of course.

 _''Thank God! How have you been, President? Is everything alright there?"_ A very cheerful voice sounded from the other line. Zero could practically see the green-head jumping up and down as he talked to him.

''I am fine. Everything is alright here.'' It was not entirely the truth...but he can't have someone worry for his own personal matter.

 _''Glad to hear that. I am glad you are alright and happy there. Everyone needs a rest. But President...there is tiny-witty problem here... '' _The hunter heard the pause and instantly figured out that the problem was big in France, to have his assistant call him so late and hesitating to complete his phrase.__

 _''What is it Suzu? Go on.'' Zero encouraged his assistant to continue, his anxiety building in his stomach._

 _ _''President, a pure-blood came all the way from Japan to meet you, but you aren't here. What should I say to him?"_ He could hear the worry evident in Suzu's voice and couldn't blame to be stuck in such a sticky situation._

''Okay, what is the pure-blood's name?" If he wanted to get rid of the pure-blood temporarily, he needed a really good plan and required information to get rid of this pure-blood.

 _''Kuran Kaname.''_

His mobile slipped from his fingers as he looked into space with wide, shocked eyes. _'Kaname is in France? But didn't the Chairman said he was in a business trip? So why the hell is the pure-blood in France! Did he suspect anything?'_

Zero looked down on the floor, his eyes blank of any emotion. His worst dream was turning to reality and he couldn't do a thing about it. Or could he?

Zero gaze turned on the mobile with some hope in his eyes, and shakily picked it up immediately.''Suzu, I need you to listen to me carefully...'' With shaky voice, he slowly whispered on the phone.

This was his only chance to keep Kaname from knowing.

###### 

Kaname the looked around the office with childish curiosity as he made himself comfortable on the chair nearest to the table. He has to admit, the hunter president had a good taste in furniture. To his surprise, it was almost like his dorm, but bigger and more exclusive furniture decorated in the office.

By putting aside his pride, he was feeling very anxious right this moment. It's just that meeting the heads of head of the Hunter Association is quite a different thing of meeting a fellow pure-blood like him. He briefly wonders if this is how his underlings feel when they meet him.

Especially how did Akira felt? He knew Akira had no problem of him being a pure-blood, but he still could feel the distinct fear radiating from the human, and when he gets too close to Akira, the human would often flinch, saddening Kaname. _'But it didn't seem like that when he kissed you.'_ A smug voice countered back, and embarrassingly he looked to the side, a small amount of red appearing on his face.

Even if he is so many miles away from Akira, he can't get the other out of his mind. He wonders what is Akira is doing now. He probably must be with his 'boyfriend' and enjoying the time with that irritating human, he thought and cursed himself for being jealous over a simple human. _'Don't forget it's a human you love.'_ His mind said in a sickeningly sweet voice.

Ignoring it and shaking his head to clear his thoughts since this was not a place to think like that, he smiled when the door opened, revealing a very composed Alfred. The older man's life was saved when he got a call-informing that the President would be meeting the head of Kuran family today- much to his joy for having a longer life.

Much to Kaname's amusement, the older man wasn't smiling like some idiot as he had previously done so; instead, he had a very calm(almost business like) look as he was acknowledged with wise eyes. So this is the effect H.A. President on his hunters, he bemusedly thought.

''Monsieur Kaname. The President will be arriving anytime from now now.''

As on cue, the door opened once again, this time revealing the person he wanted to meet so much. His eyes widened as he took up the form of the person standing before him; and without knowing, he stood up from his seat in pure shock. He couldn't believe his eyes. The person standing in front of him was non-other than Kiryuu Zero. The powerful H.A. President. The least of all people he expected to meet..


	15. Pretend President

**Pretend President**

Kaname stood there -frozen on the spot as his eyes scrutinized that long-familiar face over again. Out of all people, he didn't expect this particular person to be the greatest hunter alive, and to put a cherry on top, the president of them.

''Hey, Kuran-san. Its been a while, hasn't it?" Those cat-like golden eyes bored deep in his soul as the owner of them just tipped smile, his posture as regal as he last remembered.

''Suzu-san..." Yeah, this hunter was non-other than Suzu- the hunter who he had met a long time ago. For his first impression on this particular hunter, he thought the green-haired teen was totally out of his mind because he kept smiling at him like an idiot and talked to him in a way that felt like they were best buddies all their lives. It had been quite interesting to see an individual like this, but when that chattering got longer and longer, he got fed up and had politely excused himself.

''Glad you remember. Kuran-san, please refrain from calling me that. Its just my hidden 'nickname' when I attend soirees. Now that we have met personally, call me Kiryuu, Kuran-san." Suzu winked at him in a highly-cheerful manner- his lips never stop smiling.

Kaname could only nod in agreement. This guy really reminded him of the Chairman. Did all the powerful hunters have a mental disorder?

''Have a seat, Kuran-san. The matter must be really important that you have come all the way to Paris to personally meet me." Suzu's gaze didn't leave Kaname as he saw the pure-blood taking the seat opposite him, while he made himself comfortable on his Victorian chair.

Suzu, on the outside, was his smiling-self as usual; but on the inside, he was sweating like hell. President Kiryuu had really crossed his limits by making him the 'pretend' head of H.A. And he just couldn't wait to have this finished as soon as possible.

The hunter just prays to the heavens that he doesn't slips anywhere accidentally or give any indication that he isn't the president. For if he did, he may killed by the pure-blood; but if he Kuran is kind enough, the brunet might leave him...But there is still the wrath of the President; and believe him, you don't wanna see a certain silver-haired angry...

"san..yuu..Kiryuu...Kiryuu-san!"

Startled out of his thoughts, the golden-eyes hunter nearly jumped out of his skin as he met with the wine-red eyes of the pure-blood. For a moment, he saw those eyes narrowing down dangerously, but as fast it had appeared, it also had disappeared, leaving back only the impassive mask.

''Haha! I apologize for my rude behavior. I just came back from a very _long_ mission, and my body refuses to cooperate with me. If possible, can we delay this meeting until later this afternoon? My mind would be clear then." Shiro sheepishly smiled as made an excuse to be _excused_ from this matter for the time being. He wasn't ready enough or he thought so.

Kaname's gaze never faltered, but he did considered this for a moment. He had come to see the president and had a pleasure to meet him also. Suzu- who is actually Zero Kiryuu- being the head of hunter also an electric blow to his physic. When he had first met this hunter, he had the impression that Suzu was a rookie, who didn't even knew how to kill a level-E and had come to 'supervise' the party with some experienced hunters.

Now that he thinks about it, he remembered the guards surrounding this hunter in a protective manner. He had found that suspicious, but had let the matter slide.

If Kaname had his mind bring pictures of that event more forcefully, he would have remembered a silver-haired accompanied by Suzu, who he didn't have the chance to see because of those ten giant, gorillas, wearing black business suits.

And the last of all, his little doubt he had about Akira vanished into thin air; but still there was the Council to consider...

"No, Kiryuu-san. I will take as minimal time as I can, but please don't postponed it. I have only few things to talk about and I would be on my way. Would you please consider this selfish request of mine?

Suzu contemplated this for a moment, but in the end, nodded.

"Thank you. Could you answer me this question, Kiryuu-san? Have you visited Japan recently? Or to be more specific, Cross Academy?" Kaname inquired nonchalantly, but his eyes said otherwise. One wrong word, and you are dead.

Suzu inwardly gulped. Oh man, this stupid pure-blood! Couldn't he let him be? But he knew, if he didn't answer, things would get suspicious in Kuran's eyes. "Of course! I came to check the peace-coexistent between humans and vampire by visiting Cross Academy. May I also add, that I was really impressed. You and your family's ideal peace has really shaken the world!" He flattered the pure-blood with his best abilities. He really was knows to the hunter world with his smooth-talks.

Kaname smiled in return. Getting a compliment from the President was a bonus point to him, and he was grateful that Kiryuu didn't find his peace-coexistent nonsense. ''I am happy that you think about this matter so openly."

Suzu just grinned in reply. Kuran really reminded of a kid, who got happy by giving him a chocolate. In a sense, it was kind of cute. _'I guess not every vampire is bad.'_ Well it won't hurt to add more flattery words to make the vampire happy...

For few hours, they talked about politics and how to improve the coexistent between vampires and humans. Suzu had answered all the questions with his best abilities for he was the President's closest man and the silver-haired had told him all about this and that in case something happened. It nice change to talk with the pure-blood(who knew a lot about things that would be impossible for another hunter at his age-except Zero- to know)and had long go forgotten about his fear and was comfortable enough.

Kaname stood up from his seat as he knew it was getting late, and extended a polite hand forward for the other to shake it, " I have to be going, Kiryuu-san. It was a pleasure to meet you, and I apologize for taking so much of your time."

Grabbing the extended hand with his, he shook it with equal cheerfulness as his behavior, and replied, smiling as usual, " Its okay, Kuran-san. The pleasure is all mine. I hope we will meet again in the near future."

Kaname smiled politely and nodded before leaving the place.

When he was sure enough the pure-blood was out of his earshot, he breath a sigh of relief and and flopped down on the chair ungracefully. Grabbing the phone next to him, he dialed the President's mobile number and placed it against his ear. It rang for a second, and the next thing he heard, was the deep voice on the other line.

_''Hello?"_

"Suzu, reporting, sir."

_"Suzu? How did everything go?"_ The green-haired could hear the worry evidence in the President's voice, and that worried him. What was this relationship between pure-blood and President?

"Everything went perfectly. The pure-blood didn't seem to detect anything suspicious. He was sort of cute, while talking about the coexistent so openly." Oh, he loved adding oil into fire.

_''Don't get any funny ideas about Kaname, Suzu. Now tell me everything that trespassed between you two."_ Suzu just grinned when a threatening growl followed. Oh, something was definitely happening between them. After all, they were already in the first's name basis. And the President would never-and I repeat never- let him be the pretend 'head' to please another person- especially if that person was a vampire.

He didn't know what to feel. Should he be happy that the grumpy President found someone to love or should be angry that someone is a vampire and to boot it all, a pure-blood?

_"Okay, don't be mad. President. I was just complimenting him with pure intention. Anyway, I will tell you now about what happened. First things comes first... "_ His voice dawned in a small whisper, as he continued to explain at what happened.

###### 

Kaname had slept a day away because he was very tired. The next time his eyes opened, it was already evening. He covered his mouth when a yawn escaped him. Yup, it was good that he slept. Stretching his arms over his head, Kaname cranked his head to the side, his bones cracking could be heard in the silent room.

The pure-blood groggily stood up and went to the bathroom. He shed his clothes and got into the shower. The water felt amazing as it descended on his tired body. After an half-hour passed, he got out of the tub, toweled himself dry, and grabbed the nearest red robe.

Kaname felt so refreshed. After a long time, he had no nightmares nor he had to worry about a certain someone. And when he remembered this certain someone, his heart clenched painfully in his ribcage. _Damn._ He missed Akira dearly. That smile, those lavender eyes looking him with such friendliness, and that soft, but deep voice that would make you faint- were all the things he missed about the human.

No matter how much he wants to stay away from the other, he had a guess that he won't be able to last any longer without seeing the silver-haired human. His only desire was to be loved from the other. Was that too much to ask?

Kaname sighed miserably. His eyes gazing down at the outskirts of this amazing city. From his window(his room was at the top floor), he had a great view of the Eiffel Tower. It was such a magnificent sight. If Akira was here, he would have made sure to take him to this great tower and make together as many memories they could. If only he was here...

''I am here, Kaname." Whispering teasingly against his ear, Kaname jolted(his eyes wide and mouth agape) and turn around to only meet with the pair of lavender eyes- that were devouring his soul in such a carnal manner.

_''Akira..."_ The pure-blood wistfully whispered, his eyes glazed as he just stared into the those eyes that he came to love and that teasingly small smile he had fallen in love with.

Was this fate or just a damn coincidence?

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy it. Really want to know what you readers think about it!
> 
> In the next chapter Kaname and Zero will meet.


End file.
